


DDD

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Communication, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mentioned Lavi (D.Gray-man), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Sentimental Allen, Some Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: C’était un jeu, pour Allen. Un simple jeu : voir jusqu’à quel point il arriverait à faire fondre la glace qui entourait le cœur de Kanda, quitte à s’en approcher jusqu’à claquer des dents. PWP !





	DDD

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Me voici avec un nouveau OS, que je dédie à Ookami97 pour la remercier de ses corrections sur SOS ^_^.
> 
> Si jamais le titre vous étonne, DDD fait un peu penser à un claquement de dents, je trouvais ça rigolo ;).
> 
> Alors comme l'indique le résumé c'est un petit PWP, mais tout n'est pas centré uniquement sur l'acte sexuel, y a une évolution d'arrière-plan et une description de la dynamique de la relation qu'entretiennent Allen et Kanda dans cette fiction, qui prend pas mal de place ! En outre, la romance et le sentimental sont assez présents, même souvent mêlés à l'érotisme. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que c'est tout fleur bleue et que le lemon n'est pas consistant, hein ;). Je crois que c'est l'un des plus complets que j'ai jamais écrit, donc si vous êtes trop jeunes et que vous n'aimez pas le lemon, je vous déconseille de poursuivre !
> 
> Ceci étant dit, c'est le genre d'histoire que j'adore écrire, j'aurais planché un bon mois dessus, et j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant cette petite romance Yullen :).
> 
> Enjoy :D !

Comme souvent, Kanda et Allen s'étaient querellés, et ils avaient décidé de régler le conflit par un entraînement. Comme souvent aussi depuis quelques temps, le blandin était celui qui avait provoqué le brun, s'amusant à le voir sortir de ses gonds. Il fallait dire que ça n'avait jamais été très dur d'énerver Kanda, surtout qu'ils étaient tous deux connus pour se chamailler et être en constante opposition. La bienveillance d'Allen irritait Kanda, tout comme l'asociabilité du deuxième agaçait le premier. Deux tempéraments contraires qui ne se supportaient pas, un grand classique. Pourtant, leur relation avait récemment changée. Si Allen avait toujours trouvé que Kanda pouvait être froid et Kanda qu'il était un imbécile, cette façon de se chercher constamment cachait un intérêt quelconque. Lors d'une énième dispute, le symbiotique avait laissé entendre à l'épéiste qu'il ne nourrissait pas que des sentiments hostiles à son égard. Contre toute attente, Kanda lui retournait l'attention. Ils avaient continué à se gueuler dessus, jusqu'à ce que le brun s'écrie rageusement un « putain de Moyashi, j'ai envie de t'embrasser ! » auquel Allen avait donné son aval. Il n'attendait que ça, en fait, et l'avait dit à Kanda avec provocation. Il aurait pu se montrer plus timide en d'autres circonstances, mais sa fierté avait tranché à sa place.

D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément et avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ça faisait maintenant quatre mois. Il était facile de s'attendre à ce qu'ils aient eu du mal à se tolérer au début, mais c'était tout aussi vrai que faux. Faux parce que leur relation conservait le même naturel, la même spontanéité et le même rapport taquin qu'avant. Vrai parce qu'enterrer la hache de guerre des réels problèmes n'était pas si simple, et que Kanda avait un peu de mal avec la communication, Allen s'en était aperçu. Heureusement, il y avait eu du progrès, après quelques disputes bien salées, sans quoi ils n'en seraient pas là. Le blandin avait découvert une facette de son petit-ami qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître. Kanda était bel et bien réservé, c'était indéniable. Pourtant, il était tout aussi attentionné qu'il pouvait être arrogant, et tout aussi fiable qu'énervant. Il en avait appris plus sur lui : il était sorti avec Lavi quand il avait quinze ans. L'épéiste avait confié que le rouquin avait été sa première relation, à part qu'il y avait, selon ses propres termes, plus eu de cul qu'autre chose entre eux, bien qu'elle ait duré environ un an.

Allen avait été surpris, car Lavi ne montrait vraiment pas son attirance pour les hommes. Il avait aussi été jaloux. Essentiellement en remarquant que Lavi se permettait beaucoup de contacts physiques avec Kanda lorsqu'il s'amusait à l'asticoter, tandis que lui évitait de montrer quoique ce soit en public, de peur d'en révéler trop. Il avait fini par en discuter avec son ami, qui lui avait promis qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Kanda et ne l'avait jamais été. Ça l'avait tranquillisé. Kanda l'avait aussi rassuré, en se gaussant de ses questions, sur le fait qu'il n'aimait pas Lavi. Il n'y avait plus eu d'histoires de jalousies ensuite. Allen était, enfin de compte, content pour eux qu'ils aient réussi à conserver de bons rapports malgré leur rupture. L'entente de cette histoire l'avait cependant inquiété : Kanda était sorti avec Lavi sans l'aimer, juste pour le sexe. Attendait-il la même chose de lui ? Ils avaient fini par en parler également. À nouveau, sous couvert de piques, le Japonais s'était fait apaisant. Avec lui, il voulait autre chose. Le cœur battant, Allen en avait été ravi. Parce que… Peut-être bien qu'il était amoureux de Kanda. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, en fait, donc il ne savait pas comment se situer. Il y avait sa jalousie et son désir d'affection envers lui. Ça ne pouvait pas être totalement anodin, non ? Il n'en savait rien, cela dit.

Hormis ces confessions, à cause de la réserve de Kanda, et aussi de la sienne, ils ne passaient pas leur temps à parler sentiment. Ça pouvait arriver, très vite, de manière succincte. Ils étaient plus gestes que verbal, pour le moment. Peut-être que ça viendrait un jour. Ce qu'ils faisaient la plupart du temps, c'était jouer à s'emmerder. C'était relativement gentillet et inévitable au vu de leurs deux caractères. Et ils avaient de quoi faire. Kanda avait noté qu'Allen était hésitant et plus prude que lui en ce qui concernait l'expression de ses désirs dans le cadre sexuel. Il adorait lui susurrer qu'il voulait le prendre, le toucher, détaillant même précisément la manière dont il s'y prendrait, faisant rougir le concerné. Allen avait su être provocant lors de la déclaration. Concernait le sexe… c'était tout autre chose.

Le blandin visait, quant à lui, la froideur de Kanda. Ainsi, il jouait à s'offrir à lui, quitte à s'exposer la gêne, et se laissait faire quand le kendoka cherchait à le mettre dans tous ses états. Parce qu'il aimait ça. Ses attentions, bien sûr, mais _surtout_ le voir comme ça. Ça changeait tellement du brun taciturne auquel il était habitué ! Pour sa part, il aimait bien aussi l'abreuver de câlins après l'acte, sachant que ça l'embêtait. Kanda avait plus de mal avec les gestes affectifs que lui. Allen avait beau le taquiner avec ça, ne voulant pas étouffer son amant, il lui laissait évidemment le choix. Quand Kanda disait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie, le blandin n'insistait pas, et il l'avait laissé s'habituer. Kanda finissait, de toute manière, par en donner de lui-même beaucoup plus qu'avant. Néanmoins, ça aussi, ça avait été toute une étape.

Leur relation continuait à se construire. Ce qu'Allen aimait bien, c'est qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient jamais avec leurs deux tempéraments, qui créaient souvent des étincelles. Il se posait toujours des questions sur ses émotions, mais il présumait que ses doutes s'éclairciraient plus tard.

Le maudit riait en charriant le kendoka avant l'entraînement. Avec son visage fermé, son amant ne paraissait pas d'humeur à rigoler. Allen commençait à le connaître assez pour savoir qu'il était – étrangement – bien disposé, contrairement à ce que son apparence reflétait.

« Prêt à te faire botter le cul, Moyashi ?

—Je te retourne la question, Bakanda. Et mon nom est Allen. Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu t'en rappelles ? »

Le rictus du Japonais vira de côté. Il prononça un « tch. » Il se foutait de lui. N'y tenant plus, Allen releva le menton vers Kanda, l'interpellant :

« On commence ?

—À toi l'honneur. »

Leurs deux paires de lèvres se fendaient d'un large sourire à présent. Ils voulaient jouer. Voilà qui promettait un après-midi sportif.

Allen ne perdit pas de temps. Le premier coup fusa : il visait la tête de son adversaire et lança son poing à vive allure.

Au fait de sa stratégie, Kanda se décala en se marrant. Le membre percuta son épaule. Un sourire carnassier prit place sur les lèvres de l'épéiste et il se mit à enchaîner des mouvements. En moins temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le brun attrapa le bras d'Allen et le tira, le forçant à se rapprocher de lui. Comme une marionnette docile qu'Allen n'était pourtant nullement, Kanda le fit pivoter et le retourna violemment. L'Anglais hoqueta, Kanda glissant sa jambe gauche entre les siennes tout en le rabattant contre son torse. Il n'avait pu rien faire. Son adversaire le coinçait. Ses bras le tenaient depuis le poitrail jusqu'aux épaules, et sa jambe rendait ses mouvements impossibles.

Debout contre lui, Allen se débattait piteusement. C'était même un peu gênant, car plus il bougeait, plus son entrejambe se frottait à la cuisse musclée du Japonais. Il sut que c'était vain. Kanda l'avait totalement éjecté du combat. Enfin de compte, il aurait dû s'y attendre. Kanda était exceptionnellement fort et il ne tenait durant leurs affrontements que par le bon vouloir de ce dernier. Justement. Quand ils jouaient, il lui laissait sa chance, alors le blandin ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il l'arrêtait directement ! Avait-il été réellement énervé par sa pique puérile de tout à l'heure et désirait-il l'enrager pour se venger ? (Allen l'avait taquiné sur le fait qu'il était aussi nouille que ses Sobas et s'était mis à l'affubler du surnom de Kandouille en plus de Bakanda, lui chuchotant dans la foulée que c'était plutôt mignon. Irrité, Kanda avait cherché à rétorquer, mais Lavi les avait entendus. Il avait repris le surnom à la cantonade. Allen s'était presque senti désolé et s'était un peu ratatiné sur lui-même devant le regard méchant de son amant. Ça, pour sûr, Kanda n'avait pas apprécié)

Dans son dos, il sentait sa chaleur, et son souffle qui effleurait sa nuque. Il y était sensible. Mais ils étaient là pour se battre, et ce n'était pas du jeu que Kanda prenne l'ascendant sur lui dès le début, ce même s'il l'avait vexé ! Plus que ses hormones, c'était sa fierté qui était en ébullition.

Rageant, le blandin s'écria :

« Bakanda, c'est pas juste ! Laisse-moi essayer !

—T'as essayé et t'as perdu. C'est juste. »

Allen gronda intérieurement. Non, ça ne l'était pas puisqu'il avait entravé ses mouvements. Certes, ça montrait bien qu'il était meilleur que lui, mais…

« Laisse-moi me dégager ! Ou je me remets à t'appeler Kandouille, et je chante comme Lavi ! »

C'était une menace immature, aussi, il rigolait. Il savait bien que ça ne plairait pas au Japonais, malgré cela. Ce dernier se raidit. Son rire sec, caractéristique, frappa aussitôt les oreilles du blandin. Un souffle chaud se mit à taquiner son cou.

Kanda y déposa soudain un baiser. Suivi d'un autre.

« Je m'en bats les couilles, stupide Moyashi. Dégage-toi. J'te laisse faire. »

Allen sentit alors le rouge monter à ses joues. Kanda baisa à nouveau le creux de sa nuque, et se mit à léchouiller gentiment son épaule, ayant écarté le tissu de son débardeur au préalable d'un geste rapide. Il appuya tout aussi soudainement sa cuisse entre les siennes. Le symbiotique gémit, et il comprit enfin pourquoi le kendoka l'immobilisait de la sorte : il était chaud. Autant dire qu'il commençait à l'être, lui aussi. Surtout que… bizarrement… ça l'excitait d'être bloqué, et soumis aux caresses de Kanda. Mais il était perplexe.

« Tu m'en veux pas, pour tout à l'heure ? »

La langue de Kanda parcourait sa nuque, cette fois. Allen laissa échapper un autre gémissement. Il eut un frisson. Merde, il perdait le contrôle tellement vite. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il était super sensible de cet endroit, et ce crétin de Bakanda le savait bien !

« Non.

—T'es sûr ? Lavi s'est foutu de toi à cause de moi, et j'ai cru que t'étais fâché. C'est pour ça que tu as expédié le combat, hein ? »

Comme si sa réponse le laissait interrogatif, Kanda le lâcha et lui permit de se retourner. Allen le fixa : il avait les joues un peu rouges et une lueur de désir dans le regard. Similaire au sien, sans doute.

« Je m'en fous de cet imbécile. » Il y avait quand même de l'agacement dans sa voix, et cela fit sourire Allen, car ça ressemblait à son amant. Vrai que Lavi était parfois un peu idiot. « J'ai envie de toi depuis ce matin. T'as envie, toi ? »

Le symbiotique déglutit, devenant carrément cramoisi à ces mots. Oui, lui aussi avait envie. Bon, peut-être pas depuis ce matin, mais ça commençait à monter. Il saisit la main de Kanda et la tint dans la sienne. Puis, se hissant sur ses pieds, il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il lui sourit timidement.

« On, hm, on a qu'à aller dans ma chambre. Je… »

 _Je te laisserai me faire tout ce que tu veux_ , pensa-t-il.

S'étranglant avec sa salive –il ne pouvait résolument _pas_ dire ça, il se reprit :

« On pourra…

—On pourrait le faire ici, t'en penses quoi ? »

Ici ? Dans la salle d'entraînement ? Le maudit resta bouche bée. Ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ailleurs que dans une chambre, et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec l'idée. Pas parce que ça ne l'excitait pas. Imaginer le brun le prendre par terre lui retournait le bas-ventre. En revanche, n'importe qui pouvait arriver, et ce n'était pas sûr. Il était mitigé. Kanda rit de sa gêne. Allen fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, un peu vexé.

« Te moque pas de moi. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on nous voit ?

— À cette heure-ci personne viendra. Ça te fait flipper ? »

Il se gaussait, avec son sourire en coin. Allen l'ignora et décida d'être honnête.

« Bah un peu… Je veux dire, j'ai envie, et ça me dérangerait pas de le faire là… Mais je suis pas convaincu que personne risque de débarquer… C'est ça qui me gêne. »

Kanda cessa de sourire et entreprit de le rassurer :

« On est dans une des petite salles d'entraînement, la plupart des gens préfèrent s'entraîner dans la grande salle, et y en a plusieurs. Ça serait un manque de bol qu'ils choisissent la nôtre.

—J'ai pas envie de tester les répercutions de ma malédiction, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Sur un rire sec, Kanda l'attira à lui. Il planta un baiser sur ses lèvres, Allen le toisant sans comprendre.

« On va dans la chambre, alors.

—T'es déçu ?

—Non. Si t'es pas à l'aise, te force pas. »

Et il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Quand il le faisait d'habitude, Allen râlait et lui donnait un coup sur l'épaule, rétorquant qu'il n'était pas un gosse ni un chien et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui flatte le crâne. Il aimait que son amant soit affectueux avec lui, sauf que _ce_ _geste_ lui donnait l'impression d'être pris pour un imbécile. En cet instant pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait. Ça avait l'effet inverse. Il trouva l'attitude de Kanda mignonne. Ça lui donnait envie de faire un effort. Dans le sens où il savait qu'il n'était pas obligé de se forcer à quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas et ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voyait. De base, il était excité de faire… l'amour… publiquement avec le brun. Sa peur d'être pris sur le fait le freinait. Il décida de l'oublier. Et il eut envie de s'amuser, lui aussi.

« Kanda… Attends. »

Le Japonais fit volte face. Oh, on aurait pu faire cuir un œuf sur ses joues, Allen le savait.

« Je veux bien, en fait. Mais faudra être attentif au moindre bruit.

—On le sera. »

Ce disant, il s'approcha de lui. Sa silhouette le surplombait. En levant les yeux, le blandin percevait l'ampleur de son désir. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le sien. Il aimait être regardé de cette façon… Et il trouvait Kanda magnifique.

Le jeune Walker fut celui qui attira le kendoka à lui, prenant l'initiative. Il était timide, mais il aimait aussi être entreprenant et toucher Kanda. Ce dernier posa les mains sur ses hanches en penchant son visage vers le sien. Allen dressa la tête. Le contact se fit. Les peaux lisses et humides de leurs lèvres se caressèrent, puis, Kanda tendit la langue. L'appendice chercha bien vite à franchir la barrière de ses dents. Allen céda. Les jumelles se frôlèrent. Le blandin frissonna. C'était un contact sensible et agréable, il adorait ça. Leurs langues se couplèrent alors, habituées à l'exercice. Les mains sur ses hanches se firent plus pressantes, leurs deux corps se collant. Kanda saisit bientôt l'arrière de la cuisse d'Allen, la remontant le long de la sienne.

Le blandin bascula, se laissant porter, retenu par son amant. Il mordilla un peu la langue de Kanda en chutant et gémit dans le baiser. Ils continuaient à bouger, et, sans qu'Allen ne soit vraiment attentif à l'enchaînement d'action, Kanda le bloqua contre le mur de la petite salle. Leurs bouches se délièrent une fraction de seconde. Ils eurent à peine le temps de respirer que Kanda plongea sa tête dans le cou d'Allen, s'appliquant à le couvrir de baisers. Il retenait toujours sa jambe et caressait sa cuisse allègrement. L'Anglais gémissait, appréciant le contact de Kanda, qui le faisait frissonner, ainsi que ses mains sur son corps. Il était un peu stressé en regardant la porte. Paradoxalement, son excitation augmentait à chaque seconde.

Kanda attrapa sa deuxième jambe, le soulevant complètement. Allen fut littéralement placardé au mur, ne tenant en place que grâce à la force du brun. Il se retint à son cou. Leurs peaux étaient sensibles à chacune de leurs actions. La façon dont le Japonais menait la danse le rendait intérieurement extatique. C'était totalement ce qu'il voulait…

Le maudit enroula ses jambes autour du bassin de Kanda pour garder un peu de contenance. Celui-ci lâcha sa hanche d'une main, qu'il fit serpenter le long de ses côtes. La caresse froissait les vêtements. Son épiderme s'embrasait en-dessous. De sa bouche, le brun lui dévorait littéralement la nuque et sa main arriva soudainement à ses fesses. Kanda y joignit bientôt la deuxième pour les agripper. Allen sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer au travers du tissu. Il appréciait la brusque emprise sur son fessier, d'autant que Kanda malaxait, palpait et serrait. La pression le faisait tressaillir. Le blandin gémit encore lorsqu'un long baiser au creux de sa nuque le fit frissonner jusqu'au bas-ventre, joint aux mouvements.

Enfin, Kanda attrapa sa bouche et relâcha ses jambes, qui tombèrent brutalement, Allen se soustrayant à ses lèvres dans la foulée. Le Japonais le retourna, le plaquant cette fois dos à lui. Ses mains saisirent son bassin, et le sien vint s'y cogner promptement.

L'Anglais glapit, aplati contre la fraîcheur de la pierre. Kanda était bourrin, mais il n'était absolument pas opposé à ça. Bien au contraire, ça le stimulait. Il sentait l'ampleur de l'imposante érection contre ses fesses, signe que c'était réciproque. Conscient de ce qui allait lui arriver, Allen écarta docilement ses jambes que son amant explorait avec envie. Une des baladeuses se fraya finalement un chemin sous son débardeur. Elle le releva, se couchant à même la peau. Une pression fut exercée, de sorte qu'Allen dut se cambrer en arrière, rencontrant davantage la protubérance derrière lui. Puis, le bouton de son pantalon sauta.

Allen se mordit les lèvres.

Kanda soufflait dans son oreille. Il ne disait rien, pas un mot. Contrairement à son habitude, il restait silencieux et ne cherchait pas à l'embarrasser. Ça le déroutait. Et Allen, lui, ne l'était pas. Des sons, dus à la bouche qui fondait dans son dos maintenant et tout autour de sa nuque, cascadaient sans arrêt de ses lèvres.

Le Japonais passa sa main dans son pantalon. N'entrant pas dans le caleçon si vite, il préféra redessiner ses cuisses, ainsi que les contours du sous-vêtement. Allen sentait son bas-ventre en feu. Il désirait tellement qu'il le prenne en main, qu'il le touche ! En revanche, il n'osait pas le lui dire, et il savait très bien qu'à ce stade, Kanda l'aurait rabroué sur son impatience, lui rétorquant que c'était mieux de faire durer le supplice. Le symbiotique agréait, bien que la frustration soit dure à gérer. Comme il avait moins d'expérience, il était moins résistant. Le brun lui avait fait la remarque une fois, ce qui l'avait énervé. Il avait eu droit à un « je me moque pas de toi, débile, j'étais pareil avant », ce qui l'avait rassuré, toutefois… Allen voulait montrer qu'il pouvait être patient. Qu'il prenait ses marques, dans tout ça. Par fierté. Par envie que ça soit le plus long possible, aussi. Il adorait tellement ces instants…

Il en oubliait où ils étaient.

En ce moment, tout son corps criait le nom de l'épéiste, son cerveau avec. Il n'avait aucune autre pensée cohérente. Et ça avait à peine commencé.

Bon sang, qu'il était faible face au plaisir…

Les lèvres du Japonais claquèrent contre sa joue. Ses doigts effleuraient la zone sous son nombril et au-dessus de son pubis, avec douceur, s'abstenant d'insistance. C'était agréable et tendre. Contrastant totalement avec la manière dont il s'était jeté sur lui. C'était du Kanda tout craché. Direct, mais très doux. Il prenait soin de lui, de son confort. Il ne faisait jamais rien en étant incertain de son bien-être. Ça faisait partie de ce qui aidait Allen à se débarrasser de plus en plus de sa pudeur et de sa gêne. Ces dernières persistaient, même amoindries, et il en complexait. En vérité, atteindre un tel niveau d'intimité avec une personne déstabilisait Allen. Il avait confiance en Kanda et il était heureux d'avoir cette relation avec lui, seulement, c'était compliqué. Le brun n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal avec tout ça, si le maudit se débrouillait mieux que lui pour discuter... Enfin, pour certaines choses.

Allen ne voulait pas penser à ça. Pas maintenant. C'était trop parfait –il se sentit niais – pour qu'il permette à ses pensées de le parasiter.

Un énième baiser le fit frissonner, derrière son épaule. Sa bouche sèche, alors que la main de son petit-ami cajolait son pubis, juste au-dessus de son érection. Kanda la frôlait, ne touchait pas. Allen brûlait d'impatience, de désir. Il voulait plus !

Il parla :

« Tu… ne dis rien ? »

C'était suffisamment rare pour que ça perturbe son plaisir. Une respiration chaude contre son oreille, et elle fut prise entre deux fentes. Ouvrant grand les yeux, le blandin sentit son ventre se tordre. Encore un endroit d'où il était extrêmement sensible.

« J'croyais que je te gênais, Mo-ya-shi ? »

Sur ces paroles, il étala sa main au-dessus la bosse sur son caleçon. Avant qu'Allen ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il massa. Un geignement ô combien embarrassant éclot.

« Te fous pas de moi, Bakand… Ah ! »

Allen ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Le toucher de Kanda était ferme… tout à fait ce dont il s'était langui. Il eut un mal fou à avaler sa salive. Loin d'abandonner, il poursuivit :

« J'ai l'habitude, alors c'est bizarre quand… Tu… Oh, merde…

—Tu préfères quand je te taquine, en fait ? »

Le blandin hocha la tête sans mot dire.

Les caresses ponctuaient l'échange, ce pourquoi il avait perdu ses mots. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte d'aimer ça. C'était du jeu coquin, Kanda le lui avait expliqué quand ils avaient commencé. Pour lui, il s'agissait de l'encourager à se débarrasser de sa pudeur mièvre. Allen avait rétorqué, vexé, que ce n'était pas en se moquant de lui qu'il l'aiderait à dépasser ça. En fait, être qualifié de mièvre, voir son amant rire de sa gêne, avait tout pour l'augmenter. Ils s'étaient disputés. Ses paroles avaient eu le mérite de le faire réagir puisque, plusieurs jours après, Kanda pouvant être lent, il s'était excusé. Allen avait pardonné, et Kanda n'avait plus fait de commentaire de ce genre. Peut-être qu'il continuait à le penser, toutefois, il ne le montrait pas, et lui avait même chuchoté plusieurs fois qu'il était mignon. Sa fierté était piquetée car un tel adjectif semblait plutôt enfantin à ses yeux, sauf que la tendresse dans la voix du brun – si inhabituelle ! – faisait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à l'envoyer balader sur ça.

Plus encore, il aimait l'entendre et l'attendait avec une certaine impatience lors de leurs ébats. Les fois où le brun ne le disait pas, le maudit s'en sentait curieusement contrarié. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi. Peut-être que c'était réconfortant et qu'il se sentait… apprécié. Ça lui apportait toujours un sentiment chaleureux et joyeux, en tout cas. À cette pensée, son cœur se gonfla.

« Et si c'est moi qui voulais que tu parles, pour une fois, Moyashi ? »

La main de Kanda avait quitté son pantalon. L'autre tenait ses hanches avec force, ce qui lui laisserait sûrement une marque violacée… À la place, la fuyante se refaufila sous son haut, sur son torse, et agrippa l'un de ses tétons. Ses doigts le tordirent. Allen serra les jambes malgré lui, envahi de picotements.

« Si je voulais t'entendre ?

—C-Comment ça ? »

Bégayant, Allen fut désarçonné. Kanda s'en aperçut. Il embrassa tendrement son cou avant de revenir enserrer son oreille entre ses dents.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Que je te touche ? Que je te suce ? » Sa langue léchait son lobe, le blandin devenant malade de désir, et de gêne. « Que je te doigte ? Ou que je te la mette sans trainer ? C'est toi qui choisis. »

Allen déglutit. Il lui demandait _exactement_ ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. En un sens, il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, et il voulait sincèrement en être capable. Parce que, merde, il n'y avait rien d'horriblement gênant à faire part de ses désirs explicitement à son petit-ami dans un rapport sexuel, ou même après. C'était ce que Kanda lui disait, aussi gentiment et patiemment qu'il en était capable. Ce dont il essayait de se convaincre. Sans grand succès. Pourtant… Kanda lui offrait l'opportunité de prendre de l'aisance. Quelque part, il était reconnaissant de cette tentative. Un peu ébranlé, certes, mais pas rebuté. Il rougit comme jamais.

« Fais… ce que tu veux. »

C'était le maximum qu'il pouvait dire. Ça voulait dire qu'il donnait carte blanche au brun, qu'il lui faisait confiance. Qu'il avait envie d'à peu près tout à la fois. Peut-être qu'Allen aurait bien aimé être pris en bouche. En revanche, il ne se voyait absolument pas le demander ! Kanda lâcha son téton droit, virant au gauche. Son pouce et son index se refermèrent sur le petit bout de chair. Ils étaient humides, le brun avait dû prendre le temps de les lécher. Le pouce s'amusa à titiller la pointe. Cela le fit se contracter de haut en bas.

« Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu veux précisément. » Devant son silence, le brun se reprit. « À voix-haute.

—Mais… »

Là, Allen bloquait. C'était trop pour lui. Kanda cessa toutes ses attentions et le poussa gentiment pour le laisser se retourner. Hagard, le blandin fut docile lorsqu'il lui inclina le menton et agrippa l'arrière de son crâne pour l'embrasser.

« Dis-le, Moyashi. Tu vas voir, c'est facile. »

Le blandin évita son regard. Il se sentit soudainement honteux.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est dur pour moi. Je sais que tu trouves ça stupide mais je n'y arrive pas.

—J'comprends que tu sois gêné. » Allen planta son regard dans le sien, tracassé. « Mais oublie-le, faut pas. Laisse-toi aller. Fais-moi confiance.

—J'ai confiance en toi, Bakanda. »

Kanda lui sourit, un rictus arrogant et provocant.

« Prouve-le, Moyashi.

—Tu m'énerves ! » Se disant, Allen se resaisit bien vite. Il en avala presque sa salive de travers. « Je… Je veux… que t-tu me… touches. »

C'était encore la moins gênante des quatre propositions à verbaliser. Kanda lui pencha de nouveau la tête en arrière. Leurs lèvres se lièrent, Allen avançant sa langue, celle du brun la taquinant doucement. Le baiser fut suivi d'un autre, posé sur la joue cette fois. Kanda demanda, narquois :

« Alors, c'était comment ?

—C'était pas si dur, je suppose… »

Osant un sourire joueur, Allen se mordit pourtant la langue. Il avait le visage cramoisi et il sentait qu'il transpirait tellement l'embarras lui donnait chaud. Malgré tout… Il était fier de lui. Certes, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'aplomb. Il l'avait quand même dit. Le sourire de Kanda se transforma. Il était presque doux face à lui.

« T'es mignon. »

Le cœur d'Allen rata un battement. En fait, il lui sembla qu'il se décrochait de son poitrail, tant l'élancement fut violent.

_Cette phrase qui l'achevait._

Le blandin sentit toute résistance, comme tout fichu embarras, fondre instantanément.

Il se pressa étroitement contre Kanda, collant un baiser sur ses lèvres, en quête de douceur. Le Japonais intensifia bien vite le baiser avant de s'arracher à son emprise. Il empoigna ses épaules, puis le plaqua dos à lui. Visiblement, il y tenait, à cette position… Si Allen était sincère, il la jugeait lui aussi érotique. Il ne voyait rien, il ne faisait que sentir. En réalité, le maudit aurait bien aimé profiter un peu plus de l'échange tendre. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, avec lui des sentiments légers, toutefois, il était tout aussi pris d'assaut par le désir. Que Kanda veuille reprendre les choses sérieuses ne le dérangeait donc pas. De longs doigts frôlèrent son ventre, son bas-ventre, jusqu'au caleçon. De nouveau, le brun massa son érection au travers du tissu. C'était loin d'être suffisant pour le rassasier. Assez pour maintenir son plaisir. Quand la deuxième main retourna à ses tétons, Allen ouvrit la bouche, un son aigu le quittant. Il n'en tenait plus, il voulait être pris en main ! Il eut envie de le demander. Tout à l'heure, il avait bien réussi. Les mots se coinçaient pourtant dans sa gorge. La paume de Kanda contre son sexe le rendait fébrile. La couche de tissu semblait un rempart incommensurable…

Une paire de lèvres revint s'enrouler autour de son lobe, une langue aguicheuse le retraçant. Allen déglutit, le souffle court. La main retraçait vicieusement sa longueur. Et il comprit. Le kendoka cherchait à ce qu'il supplie. Il n'en était sincèrement pas loin. La série de va-et-vient au-dessus son caleçon s'intensifia.

Allen lâcha prise.

« Kanda, s'il te plaît...

—J'allais le faire. »

Le blandin opina silencieusement, gêné de sa réaction. Il aurait dû se taire, pour celle-là. Kanda ressortit lentement sa main, pour la poser sur l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Allen se rendit compte de l'ampleur de sa hâte lorsqu'il le souleva. Enfin, il pénétra à l'intérieur et empoigna sa verge. Un soupir de bien-être échappa à Allen.

« Ça va, ça te plaît ? »

Pour le coup, c'était le brun qui évitait d'économiser sa salive. L'Anglais savait qu'il voulait le faire réagir, sauf que… sérieusement ? Pourquoi demander ça à cet instant précis ?! Comme si son corps tremblant et ses soupirs ne parlaient pas déjà assez bien pour lui !

« Tu… as été lent, » se plaignit Allen en accusant un mouvement de bras prompt.

Kanda ricana, sans s'arrêter, tandis que le blandin plissait durement les yeux.

« C'était pour t'exciter, Baka Moyashi. Ça a plutôt bien marché, avoue-le.

—Va te faire voir, Bakanda ! Oh… »

Un « tch » retentit à son oreille. Le poignet s'activait sur son membre. Les picotements dans son sexe étaient déjà intenses. Il sentait le plaisir le parcourir de part en part, faire tressauter ses cuisses, tordre son estomac et rougir ses joues. Un autre élancement, au niveau de ses tétons que Kanda frottait entre deux doigts alternativement, venait amplifier son ressenti. Il avait toujours plus de plaisir quand son amant caressait son torse en même temps de le masturber. En y réfléchissant, jamais Allen ne se serait cru aussi sensible d'un tel endroit. Son sexe et ses bouts de chairs martyrisés le lancèrent bientôt à un point insoutenable. Il avait l'impression que toute la zone devenait un brasier des plus agréables, dans lequel il avait envie de s'abandonner pour ne jamais en être délivré. Ses joues cramaient, comme toujours, jusqu'aux oreilles que Kanda léchait doucement.

Il allait bientôt jouir, il reconnaissait les vagues de plaisir caractéristique de l'orgasme. Son corps lui donnait l'impression que ses organes étaient tractés gentiment jusqu'en bas de ses pieds. Chaque frisson qui le parcourait le rapprochait de plus en plus du point de non-retour.

C'était une sensation tellement agréable. Allen n'aurait jamais imaginé, non plus, dans une innocence qu'il avait pu posséder plus jeune, qu'il deviendrait si dépendant de cette sensation de bonheur fugace – pourtant tant addictive. Il ouvrait la bouche pour respirer, sauf que chaque inspiration se coinçait dans sa gorge, se transformant en gémissement non-étouffé. Il ne boudait pas son plaisir, faisant celui du Japonais, à n'en pas douter. À chaque gémissements un peu trop aigus, presque couinements dont Allen avait un petit peu honte sur le coup – le sentiment passait bien vite, le bien-être l'emportait haut la main sur l'embarras de ses propres sons – Kanda ricanait et l'embrassait avec possessivité.

Un mouvement de pompe en longueur, avec une insistance particulière sur son gland dégoulinant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, manqua de le faire partir. Tout son être s'arcbouta, il fit tomber sa tête en arrière contre le torse de Kanda, ses fesses se cognant à son érection. _Mon dieu_ , pensa Allen en avisant sa dureté, _il a l'air tellement excité_. Lui était tout proche de l'orgasme. Encore quelques secondes, et il ne contrôlerait plus rien. Son corps rendrait les armes. Allen avait envie de recevoir ce plaisir. Kanda l'avait taquiné, il le méritait bien. À sa façon de procéder, ce dernier était justement d'humeur généreuse, prêt à lui apportant l'orgasme le premier. Cependant, quitte à être frustré, ce qui le rendait peut-être légèrement maso, le symbiotique préférait être privé de sa jouissance pour le moment et n'être contenté que quand le brun serait en lui.

D'une part car la sensation se voyait décuplée à chaque fois. Puis, sans mentir, il y avait surtout le fait de s'abandonner ensemble, d'être relié physiquement à l'instant le plus crucial. Allen adorait les moments où Kanda était en lui, ou quand il était en Kanda. Cette fois, vu comme l'épéiste dominait, Allen ne se faisait pas d'illusion, c'était lui qui serait pris. Il en avait envie. Le maudit aimait de toute façon les deux postures, parce qu'elles leur permettaient de se lier et d'en tirer les mêmes agréables sensations. Kanda avait confié qu'il préférait être l'actif, néanmoins, il ne rechignait jamais quand Allen demandait à le pénétrer. Pour sa part, le blandin ne savait pas vraiment situer sa préférence. Il savait juste qu'il aimait beaucoup être pénétré. Parce que le kendoka dirigeait ainsi l'échange, et que l'Anglais aimait être à sa merci.

De manière générale, Allen aimait beaucoup les préliminaires. Il avait déjà constaté que plus ça durait, meilleur était l'acte par la suite. Le fait de faire l'amour était cependant son moment favori. Plus il perdait en cohérence, plus la main de Kanda, ses caresses sur sa poitrine et les baisers dans son cou lui arrachaient des petits cris… plus il le voulait en lui.

« Attends… Ah ! » Il avait du mal à parler. Kanda s'arrêta tout de suite, se tendant, comme prêt à demander s'il y avait un problème. « J'ai envie de… Est-ce qu'on peut… passer à la suite ? »

De dos, Allen entendit une respiration étonnée venant du kendoka. Il le tourna vers lui.

« Tu veux que je te prenne, maintenant ? T'étais bientôt fini. »

Rougeoyant, Allen sentait sa gorge sèche :

« Je sais, mais je préfère… Je suis vraiment… impatient. »

Il regarda Kanda droit dans les yeux, de manière à lui transmettre son désir, voulant participer à leurs jeux. Le brun se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front, comme attendri. Allen sourit, essayant de l'embarquer dans un baiser plus intime, quand un grognement lui répondit :

« Merde, le lubrifiant est dans la chambre, faut que j'aille le chercher. »

C'était le cas de le dire. Putain. Allen gémit intérieurement, contrarié.

« Fais vite, implora-t-il, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

—Pressé à ce point ? »

Le symbiotique se renfrogna.

« Un peu, oui… Tu l'as dit, tu m'as excité. Puis tu voulais que je parle, non ? »

Il avait changé de groupe ethnique pour devenir tomate et avait encore une fois bien trop chaud. Il n'avait pas l'air _du tout_ crédible à râler avec sa dégaine débraillée, ses lèvres qu'il sentait gonflées. Tout comme son pénis érigé, coincé dans son caleçon. Une part de lui avait envie de remonter son sous-vêtement qui descendait trop bas sur son pubis, mais il ignora scrupuleusement sa pudeur. Kanda le voyait totalement nu assez souvent, ce n'était pas dramatique.

Le susnommé rit un peu.

« Ouais, je voulais. » Il y eut une pause, Kanda paraissant réfléchir. « Y'a moyen de s'en passer, si tu veux pas attendre.

—Du lubrifiant ? »

Son amant hocha la tête, s'offrant à un Allen pour le moins sceptique.

Il se rappelait de la première fois que Kanda et lui avaient couché ensemble, le rapport avait été lubrifié mais il avait eu tellement mal ! Bon, il fallait admettre que c'était sa première fois, le brun l'avait prévenu qu'il risquait de morfler, et ça s'était avéré. Kanda avait été doux, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait du moins, Allen l'avait senti et ne lui reprochait rien. Malgré tout, la douleur l'avait empêché d'avoir du plaisir. Ça avait été ainsi jusqu'à leur troisième rapport sexuel, où le plaisir avait à peine commencé à éclore. En dépit de cette amélioration, il avait fallu renouveler l'expérience trois ou quatre fois de plus pour qu'il puisse jouir en dehors des préliminaires. Depuis, il l'avait pensé lui-même, le maudit aimait ces moments. Sauf qu'il faisait confiance au lubrifiant, grâce auquel, une fois habitué, il avait fini par ne plus ressentir de sensation aussi… déchirante. En vérité, le début brûlait toujours un petit peu. Il avait appris à aimer cette brûlure, sachant qu'elle serait momentanée. L'idée d'une pénétration non lubrifiée le rendait anxieux.

Kanda s'aperçut de son état émotionnel, puisqu'il développa :

« Ça peut fonctionner avec la salive comme lubrifiant naturel. Je l'ai déjà fait. » La révélation intrigua le blandin. « C'est juste une méthode plus longue qu'à la normale pour que ce soit indolore. Ce sera différent, tu seras plus serré, le contact sera un peu plus rude, mais ce sera bon, crois-moi.

—Tu étais actif ou passif… quand tu as… essayé ? »

Allen ne demandait jamais de détails sur ce que Kanda avait fait avant lui, déjà car ça ne l'intéressait pas spécialement et qu'il s'agissait de son intimité avec Lavi, son ami. Ça lui faisait bizarre de l'imaginer, en outre, et il ne voulait pas violer ça. Mais si Kanda avait été passif, qu'il parlait donc en connaissance de cause, ça le mettrait sans doute plus en confiance. Les lèvres du brun se retroussèrent en coin.

« Les deux. Je peux t'expliquer comment je procéderai. Si ça te fait peur, j'irai chercher le lubrifiant.

—Dis toujours. »

Gardant son rictus, l'épéiste se rapprocha de lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le contact restant chaste, les pressant seulement, tout en glissant les mains sous son débardeur. Allen fut interloqué. Il se demanda s'il comptait repartir finalement ou faire son explication, mais il ne protesta pas en se rendant compte que Kanda le caressait tendrement, sans plus de gestes. Ses mains voyageaient sur son ventre, le cajolant, le faisant frissonner. Cherchait-il à le rassurer, ou à l'exciter en même temps qu'il parlerait ? Peut-être les deux.

Les lèvres douces s'ôtèrent des siennes.

« Je commencerai par te prendre en bouche, » susurra-t-il contre lui, « jusqu'à la garde. Jusqu'à ce que je te sente au fond de ma gorge. » Allen frémit, sensible à l'idée. « Ma salive deviendra plus épaisse et plus abondante qu'à la normale. Avec ça, je pourrai te préparer. Je te doigterai jusqu'à ce que je sois sûr que tu sentes rien quand je te pénétrerai. »

L'Anglais déglutit. Son gosier sec, il commença à réfléchir à la proposition. Sincèrement, l'absence de lubrifiant l'inquiétait toujours, mais la façon qu'avait Kanda de vendre son initiative donnait envie d'essayer. Il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas croire en son amant, après tout. Et il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'attendre que Kanda revienne avec le lubrifiant. Son désir le prenait aux tripes, il ne _pouvait_ _pas_ attendre. Kanda dut voir sa réflexion comme un reste de réticence.

« Si tu le sens pas, ou que tu veux arrêter n'importe quand, tu me le dis, » assura-t-il doucement, Allen opinant. « Tu te sens à l'aise, ici, au fait ?

—Ici ? » s'étonna le blandin.

Kanda reformula :

« Baiser dans la salle d'entraînement, tu le sens ? On peut retourner à la chambre, si non. »

Le caractère franc du Japonais troublait le symbiotique. Ils étaient vraiment opposés sur ce point. Il tint néanmoins la face.

« Non, ça va. Je suis moins anxieux qu'au début. Juste un peu stressé en regardant la porte. »

Il l'avouait sur un petit rire.

« Moi aussi, mais ça m'excite. » Les mains sur son ventre s'amusaient à tracer des cercles du bout des doigts. Allen trouva cela agréable. « Si tu sens que ton stress est trop important…

—Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiètes comme ça, Bakanda ? »

Allen était en effet pour le moins perplexe. Il trouvait mignon et attentionné que son petit-ami se soucie de son confort, bien sûr, mais il avait l'impression de se montrer suffisamment à l'aise pour ne pas l'inquiéter. C'est lui qui se mettait doucement à angoisser, car il ne voulait pas que Kanda se fasse des idées.

« Tu es du genre à être gêné, » expliqua alors ce dernier, « et je tiens à ce que tu te sentes bien. »

Ses mains le caressaient toujours aussi tendrement. Le blandin voulut être franc.

« Je… suis gêné même quand on est dans la chambre, honnêtement. C'est juste comme ça que je réagis, ça ne veut pas dire que je me sens mal. Je sais, je suis très niais… »

Et il baissa la tête, se sentant coupable de ses réactions. Une des mains de l'épéiste remonta saisir son menton, lui faisant relever la tête.

« Non. Arrête de dire ça. J'ai été con quand je t'ai dit que t'étais stupide l'autre fois, je l'ai compris, alors te dénigre pas.

—Mais je suis d'accord avec ce que tu avais dit, en fait. »

Allen bougea le menton en protestant, se dégageant. Il était obligé de le dire. Ça faisait mal à son égo, cependant, c'était la stricte vérité. Il ne se comprenait pas lui-même. Il n'y avait aucune raison de réagir comme il le faisait, à la fin !

« Je suis bien avec toi…, » La preuve étant qu'il prenait suffisamment sur sa timidité pour le déclarer. « Très sincèrement… Et je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est de ta faute. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si embarrassé.

—Ça fait pas si longtemps qu'on baise et t'étais puceau avant, j'pense que c'est normal. »

Se renfrognant, le maudit tourna la tête. Il n'avait pas honte de ça et c'était la vérité, ça jouait sûrement dans son attitude. Il y avait peut-être aussi le fait qu'il trouvait une relation si intime complexe. Au niveau émotionnel et physique. Toucher, être touché… ça n'avait jamais été dans ses habitudes pendant très longtemps. Et son implication grandissante dans la relation le désarçonnait. Il avait dit à Kanda qu'il l'aimait bien quand il s'était pour ainsi dire déclaré à lui, et Kanda avait dit qu'il n'était pas avec lui uniquement pour le sexe plus tard. Ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose d'autre. Ils n'avaient pas parlé d'amour. C'était ce qu'Allen se mettait, malgré ses doutes, à ressentir. C'était fort. Il ne savait absolument pas gérer ça. Ça lui faisait peur.

Tout ce qu'il trouva à rétorquer fut une pique pour la vulgarité de son amant, qui s'était remis à le cajoler gentiment – il était si tendre, aujourd'hui, Allen appréciait considérablement ses démonstrations d'affection.

« T'as une façon très romantique de dire les choses. »

Kanda s'arrêta brusquement de le caresser, avec un sourire en coin. Il se moqua :

« Depuis quand on est romantique ?

—Ben… Laisse tomber. »

Le cœur du blandin battait soudain tellement fort dans sa poitrine, tout comme son sang à ses oreilles. Ça y est, il avait définitivement l'air d'un imbécile.

« Comment tu rougis, Moyashi. C'est adorable.

—Arrête de te foutre de moi !

—Je suis sincère. »

Avec la chaleur des mains de Kanda recouvrant ses flancs, les doigts longeant les côtes, ça commençait à le chatouiller. Difficile de rester concentré. Allen bouda :

« Mon cul.

—Attention aux grossièretés, Moyashi. Tu voudrais pas que je te mette la fessée ?

—BAKANDA ! » s'outra le blandin.

Malgré son exclamation, il se mit à rigoler. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Kanda ricana en réponse. Peut-être bien qu'enfin de compte, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé… Le maudit s'en amusait intérieurement. Ça l'aurait, en revanche, horriblement gêné. Comme à peu près tout, de toute façon... Un pincement au cœur le saisit à cette idée. Ça l'énervait de paraître gêné au point que Kanda essaie d'en discuter avec lui. S'il le faisait, ça devait vraiment être dérangeant. Allen se sentit mal pour ses propres réactions. Le brun reprit :

« Tch. Alors, t'es sûr que t'es bien ici ?

—Oui, promis. » Allen l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, tout en posant ses mains au-dessus des siennes sur ses côtes. « J'ai envie. »

L'embrassant en retour, le Japonais insista :

« Ok. Si jamais tu changes d'avis… »

Soufflant de dépit, espérant en fait sortir de cette conversation dérangeante, l'Anglais se pressa contre le kendoka. L'emprise sur ses hanches l'aidait à rester paisible.

« Je te le dirais. Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, s'il te plaît. Je te demande pardon si je te mets mal à l'aise. Je vais faire attention. »

Comme contrarié, Kanda libéra ses hanches et recula. Allen toisa son visage irrité, ne comprenant plus rien, alors que l'autre croisait les bras.

« Commence pas à culpabiliser, ça va pas t'aider et c'est pas ce que je voulais.

—Je sais que tu ne veux pas ça, bon sang ! » L'Anglais finissait par s'irriter, mais c'était surtout contre lui-même. « J'aime ce qu'on fait, je veux que tu me crois, et je sais que si je n'étais pas tout le temps en train de rougir comme un débile ou de bafouiller tu ne penserais pas que ce n'est pas le cas ! »

Pour la deuxième fois, Allen évita le regard de son petit-ami. Il avait soudainement envie de pleurer, en fait. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que les choses prennent cette tournure, ni à ce qu'ils aient cette conversation maintenant. Lui qui ne savait pas maitriser sa gêne n'y arriverait pas en un après-midi. Il était en train de tout gâcher. Il se sentait véritablement pathétique. Le brun soupira, comprenant l'état dans lequel la discussion le mettait. Il posa les bras sur les siens, lui chuchotant de se calmer. Le blandin prit une inspiration, essayant. En vain. Il n'y arrivait pas. La tension s'accumulait en lui, son ventre étreint par les chaînes du stress.

L'épéiste se remit à dessiner des arcs de cercle sur sa peau.

« Écoute, je te l'ai dit, je comprends que tu sois gêné. C'est pas grave, ça me dérange pas. Te sens pas coupable. »

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Allen leva néanmoins les yeux sur lui. Qu'est-ce qui le dérangeait, alors ? Son regard dut être éloquent, Kanda poursuivant :

« Ce qui me gêne, c'est qu'à des moments j'ai l'impression qu'à cause de ça tu me dis pas ce que tu penses ou ce que je pourrais améliorer. Tu sembles sur le point de le faire des fois, et t'as l'air de te raviser d'un coup. » Attentif, le maudit écoutait ses explications. « Que je sois plus expérimenté veut pas dire que je suis parfait et que je sais tout. Ton avis compte. Je veux que tu le saches. Si je suis trop brutal, trop doux, p'tête, ou je sais pas… Tu dois me dire ce que tu ressens. Faut pas qu'y ait de malaise dans ces moments. Faut que ce soit amusant et plaisant. Tu peux aussi me dire ce qui te plaît, ou ce que tu penses. »

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les paroles eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur Allen. Il semblait gêné à ce point-là ? Kanda ne disait pas qu'il doutait de son consentement, encore heureux, mais avoir l'impression qu'il ne lui disait pas ce qu'il pensait était tout comme. Allen ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il n'avait pas confiance, ni qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité, ou même qu'il n'avait pas conscience de tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il comprenait que le Japonais puisse se poser des questions après quatre mois de relation. Brièvement, le maudit envisagea de lui dire qu'il avait du mal avec l'intimité, même s'il aimait ça. Il n'osa pas. Et il réalisa que ce que venait de dire Kanda n'était pas faux. C'était ça, l'impression de douche froide. Il ressentait des choses qu'il n'exprimait pas, par honte et par gêne, et ça se répercutait sur la relation parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à le faire. Le brun ne savait pas comment interpréter sa distance, donc il avait peur que ça vienne du sexe, quand ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Certes, il n'exprimait pas ses désirs, mais quand Kanda le lui demandait, il savait dire, en bégayant, qu'il avait envie de quelque chose ou que ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait su faire l'effort tout à l'heure, Kanda avait voulu l'aider. Ce pourquoi il ne pouvait pas l'aider, c'était à exprimer ses émotions. C'était ça qui peinait Allen et ce qui le bloquait. Le blandin se resaisit vite, ne voulant pas que ses doutes se voient. Il regarda son amant dans les yeux.

« Je trouve ça amusant et plaisant, Kanda, énormément. J'apprécie beaucoup ta prévenance. Je vais essayer de ne pas culpabiliser, d'accord, mais sache toi aussi que je sais dire ce qui ne va pas. Si tu faisais quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas, je l'aurais dit. C'est la même chose pour ce qui me plaît. J'aime tout ce qu'on fait, même si je ne le dis pas. C'est juste mon embarras de parler de choses… sexuelles à voix-haute. »

Il avait du mal à ne pas baisser les yeux rien qu'à dire ces mots. Kanda lui prit la main, et acquiesça.

« Si c'est que ça, prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Je ne m'en inquiéterai plus. » Il embrassa son front, Allen se sentant brièvement rassuré en souriant. « Y'a autre chose que je veux te dire. Tu as un peu changé ces derniers temps. Ta façon de me regarder. Je le vois. J'aimerais savoir ce qui y a. »

Soulagement de courte durée. Allen écarquilla les yeux.

« … Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ? Tu as pas mal coupé mon envie, depuis tout à l'heure, crétin… »

Haussant les épaules, le Japonais parut résigné.

« Je sais que je plombe l'ambiance, mais faut bien engager la conversation un jour. Tout ça, c'est important pour notre couple. »

Encore des mots qui heurtaient Allen de plein fouet, mais pas dans le mauvais sens, cette fois. Kanda disait bien « notre couple ». Était-ce une preuve qu'il tenait à leur relation ? Son cœur d'imbécile se mit à battre plus fort. En tout cas, le kendoka avait raison. Ils devaient bien discuter de ces points-là s'ils voulaient bâtir une relation stable et saine. Au début de leur relation, Allen l'avait expliqué à Kanda, suite à des disputes stupides sur des problèmes futiles autour desquels ils peinaient à communiquer. Pour les choses plus importantes, c'était lui qui séchait. Son amant avait apparemment mieux retenu la leçon. Ça le faisait sourire. Les rôles s'étaient cruellement inversés.

« Tu n'as pas tort… J'aurai pas cru ça de toi… Ni dans un moment pareil. Tu me surprends toujours, Bakanda. »

Il le taquinait un peu derrière sa surprise, mais ce n'était pas méchant. Kanda ne parut pas s'en vexer, en tout cas. Il ne releva pas.

« Ne pas dire ce qui changeait et ce qu'on pensait, c'est ce qui a niqué notre relation, avec Lavi. »

Directement, Allen se renfrogna. Il fut étonné de cette confidence. Kanda eut un rictus contrarié :

« Je sais, t'aimes pas que je parle de nous deux, et j'en suis content parce que j'en ferai pas un exposé en trois exemplaires. Mais ce que j'ai vécu avec lui m'a fait comprendre ça. Il commençait à tomber amoureux de moi alors que moi non, il me l'a pas dit, il s'est plus attaché, et quand il me l'a révélé il en souffrait déjà.

—Attends… » Allen manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. « Lavi m'a dit qu'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de toi. Il m'a menti ?! »

Le blandin ressentit tout d'abord une pointe de trahison. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi _son meilleur ami_ l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux en lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Kanda, si ce dernier lui disait que c'était faux. À cause de sa jalousie, avait-il cru qu'il ne serait pas capable d'encaisser et qu'il perdrait son amitié ? Il l'avait pris pour un si mauvais ami ? Plus qu'outré, il était sincèrement choqué de l'attitude de Lavi. Enfin de compte, il se sentit un peu mal pour lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lavi lui cachait des choses. Quand sa relation avec Kanda ne se résumait qu'à une simple attirance, Allen en parlait souvent avec le rouquin. Ce dernier l'avait soutenu, sans lui révéler leur ancienne relation. C'était Kanda qui le lui avait avoué, suite à une question d'Allen, qui avait voulu savoir s'il avait déjà eu quelqu'un avant lui.

Après l'aveu inopiné, Allen avait été confronté Lavi, qui lui avait alors assuré qu'il n'aimait pas Kanda et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit pour ne pas remuer le passé, comme ça faisait déjà quelques années. En réalité, si le blandin avait tenu à être sûr que Lavi n'avait rien ressenti pour Kanda, c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine, pour le cas où il y serait encore très attaché. Sa façon de chercher systématiquement le contact avec lui le montrait un peu. Dire que Lavi avait même proposé de lui donner des conseils pour leur relation… Tout ça les avait ressoudé, évidemment, mais Allen ne l'avait jamais fait. Peut-être un peu par possessivité, d'accord. Aussi, surtout, parce que Kanda et lui se débrouillaient très bien jusqu'à présent. Par contre, il envisageait sérieusement de lui dire qu'il tombait amoureux de Kanda, afin d'avoir l'avis de son ami sur la potentielle réaction de ce dernier.

Autant dire qu'il se bénissait de ne pas avoir osé aller en parler non plus. Connaissant Lavi, il savait qu'il l'aurait bien pris, quand bien même. Sauf qu'Allen s'en serait voulu de remuer des mauvais souvenirs.

« Mets-toi à sa place, » répondit justement Kanda, apaisant son sentiment. « Il m'aimait, moi non, et je l'ai rejeté. » Il marqua une pause. « Je lui ai proposé qu'on continue comme si de rien était, sans penser qu'il y arriverait pas. J'ai pas compris quand il a voulu arrêter et je me suis énervé, parce que moi ça m'allait très bien. J'étais égoïste et je me suis foutu de lui, j'ai été cruel. »

Cela tapa dans le mile au niveau des sentiments d'Allen. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Qu'en serait-il pour eux… ?

« J'en suis pas fier, » poursuivit Kanda, « j'aurai dû réagir autrement. Il m'en a voulu aussi. Il m'a toujours dit que je communiquais pas assez de toute manière, j'étais pire que maintenant.

—Tu communiques plutôt bien, là… »

Allen déglutit. Il commençait à craindre de plus en plus la réaction de son compagnon face à ce qu'il ressentait. La sensation de douche froide était revenue. Il était carrément anxieux. Qu'il ne se sente pas fier de s'être moqué de Lavi ne voulait pas dire que sa vision de l'amour avait changé, après tout…

« Parce qu'entre temps j'ai compris pourquoi il avait raison, » fit Kanda. « Et grâce à toi, aussi. Tu m'as aidé à l'intégrer. Rappelle-toi de ce que tu m'as dit quand tu voyais que je me braquais et que je te parlais pas.

—Je… Je m'en rappelle, oui.

—Dis-le. »

Rougissant, Allen fit mine de chercher dans sa mémoire. Les phrases lui étaient revenues mots pour mots à peine Kanda l'avait-il évoqué.

« Ben…, » il eut l'air pensif, « 'Personne ne te demande de parler comme un livre ouvert, juste de t'exprimer sur ce qui est important, qu'on puisse en discuter ensemble'. J'crois. »

S'il détourna le regard, Kanda serra sa main.

« C'était ça. » Il y eut, de nouveau, un petit silence. « Tu sais, Moyashi, je m'exprime pas parce que j'en ai pas besoin. Quand c'est important, je le fais quand même. Je sais que toi, tu en as plus besoin que moi et plus ça va, plus tu te tais. C'est pas normal. Alors, dis-le-moi, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

La gorge d'Allen se serra. L'air s'y bloqua, et sa respiration ressembla à un sanglot. Il se mit à trembler. Le Japonais écarquilla les yeux – ce qui ressemblait à un vague haussement de sourcil chez lui, choqué par sa réaction. Allen lui-même ne se comprenait plus.

« Je ne peux pas le dire…

—Tu peux pas ? Ou tu veux pas ? »

Cette fois, la vision du maudit se troubla. Le ton du brun était dur. Il avait peur, comme s'il avait la sensation que ce qu'il avait construit avec son amant risquait de s'effondrer à tout moment.

« Tout ce que tu m'as dit, ça fait beaucoup à assimiler, essaie de comprendre… Oh mon dieu, je ne vais pas y arriver. »

Il ne pouvait plus se maitriser. Sa vision se flouta, et avant qu'il ne puisse songer à le contrôler, le maudit se mit à pleurer. Kanda parut en plein désarroi.

« Merde, respire, pleure pas. »

Ignorant son propre trouble, le Japonais le serra contre lui, Allen se blottissant volontiers, laissant couler ses larmes. Il se blâmait pour sa sensibilité. Leur petite partie de jambes en l'air _innocente_ s'était bien transformée…

« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je me rends compte que… T'essaies de me dire que t'es anxieux à cause de mon attitude, en fait ?

—J'dirai pas ça, mais ça m'inquiète pour toi. »

L'Anglais eut du mal à avaler sa salive avec ses larmes frénétiques.

« Je voulais pas te faire ressentir ça.

—Putain, on s'en fout de moi. Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Moyashi ? »

Sa tête gigotait contre le torse de Kanda, mimant un « non ». Il n'y arriverait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il prit une lente inspiration, et articula :

« Je peux pas.

—Quoi ? Le sexe ?

—Ça n'a rien à voir avec le sexe. C'est ce que je ressens. »

Le sang se remettait à battre dans ses oreilles, et son cœur à tout rompre. Il lâchait des bribes, mais il savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il devait le faire… Il le devrait forcément. Ça ne pouvait rester comme ça…

« T'es pas bien dans notre relation ?

—Mais non, c'est pas ça !

—Alors quoi ? Bordel, Moyashi, n'aie pas peur de parler, je comprends rien ! »

Kanda s'énervait, ce qui était compréhensible. Allen avait vraiment peur de tout foutre en l'air. Mais ce serait le cas s'il se taisait. Le brun se posait trop de questions, définitivement, et il ne pouvait plus nier. Il allait lui falloir être courageux. Il ne manquait pas de courage. Il résistait face aux épreuves. Sauf que cette sécurité qu'il avait trouvée dans leur relation, il ne voulait pas la perdre.

« Tu vas me rejeter si je te le dis.

—Je pige que dalle, mais tu peux pas savoir si tu supposes à ma place ! Si tu me dis quoi ?

—… Je crois… » Il s'étouffait dans ses pleurs. Ses yeux gris, craintifs, se relevèrent pour rencontrer les yeux bleus nuit. « Je crois que je t'aime. »

C'était dit. Il y eut un silence si pesant qu'Allen sentit son cœur se décrocher. Kanda n'avait même pas encore rompu qu'il était sur le point de pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. L'étreinte entre eux avait cessé. Aussi, Allen posa ses mains vacillantes sur le torse de Kanda. Il le fixait, perdu.

« Ça n'a peut-être pas marché avec Lavi, mais je sais que je pourrai faire comme si de rien était si ça ne te convient pas, crois-moi. » Les larmes coulaient en cascade. Il se sentit désespéré. « Je suis prêt à le faire, je te le promets, ça n'atteindra pas notre relation. » Kanda ne disait rien, il ne réagissait pas, à la grande tension du blandin. « Ne reste pas silencieux comme ça, je t'en prie. Je peux l'ignorer, ça passera, je suis sûr que je peux y faire quelque chose… »

Il éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Sans qu'il ne comprenne, les bras du kendoka se fermèrent autour de son dos, et il le laissa pleurer quelques instants. Allen en déduisit qu'il avait sans doute pitié de lui et qu'il avait du mal à rompre dans ces circonstances. Quand il se calma un peu, ses yeux le brûlaient furieusement. Il allait encore bredouiller qu'il pourrait changer quand la voix sèche de son amant retentit.

« Ça suffit. Arrête. C'est pour ça que t'étais si stressé ? »

Était-ce une attaque ? Allen se sentait progressivement anéanti.

« Non, non… » Il secouait la tête, sa voix tremblant. « J'aurai pas dû dire ça. O-Oublie, s'il te plaît, je veux juste que ce soit comme avant. Oublie ce que je viens de dire. J-Je suis désolé. »

Et il se remit à pleurer de plus belle, impuissant. Kanda gronda :

« Tu me soûles, je t'ai dit de pas penser à ma place ! J'ai même pas répondu !

—Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je comprendrais, » articula Allen dans un sanglot.

Il essayait de s'essuyer les yeux, ce qui était passablement inutile comme de plus en plus de larmes les mouillaient. Mais c'était la vérité. Il aurait le cœur en miettes. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'aurait pas assez de maturité pour le comprendre. Kanda participa à sécher ses larmes, le visage on ne peut plus exaspéré.

« Putain, regarde dans quel état tu t'es mis, pauvre con. Au contraire, je pense que moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Allen hoqueta.

« Sérieusement… ? Tu disais que tu avais rompu avec Lavi quand il a dit que… »

L'expression froncée, pour ne pas dire meurtrière, du brun le fit taire.

« Allen, » entama-t-il sévèrement, « je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas d'une relation basée sur le sexe avec toi. On a jamais parlé de sentiments avant mais j'en ai pour toi. Tu crois que je me serais fait chier à dire tout ça, sinon ? »

Cette fois, le blandin s'arrêta instantanément de pleurer. Il était trop choqué pour ça. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir. Et il se sentait, pour la énième fois, ridicule. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait être, de temps à autre, très sensible et qu'il se laissait emporter par ses émotions. C'était une nouvelle fois ce qui venait de lui arriver.

« … Je ne sais pas comment réagir, » avoua-t-il, reniflant piteusement, « ça fait quelques semaines que je doute… Je m'étais tellement inquiété que ça foute tout en l'air. Et… tu viens de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Kanda ricana. Malgré ça, il avait l'air irrité. Le blandin se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas voulu le vexer, et il en était désolé. Ses peurs étaient néanmoins justifiées. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que son petit-ami ressentait, autant en bien qu'en mal. Le risque l'avait rendu malade. Il ne voulait simplement pas tout gâcher.

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? J'en reviens pas que tu te sois monté tout un flan comme ça. »

Allen secoua la tête à nouveau face au visage dubitatif de Kanda. Sous ses yeux, ses joues étaient trempées. Il les essuya malaisément et rit à son tour. Un petit rire, d'abord, qui se transforma en un crescendo cristallin. Totalement nerveux. Il était heureux, tout en étant ému.

« J'étais hyper anxieux, essaie de comprendre ! »

Les larmes scintillaient encore dans son regard. Il espérait que le Japonais pourrait se mettre à sa place. Ça faisait trop d'émotion contradictoire à démêler, et il sentait qu'elles menaçaient dangereusement de monter. Soufflant, Kanda grommela dans sa barbe.

« Je comprends que t'es le roi des imbéciles, Moyashi. »

Allen voulut protester mais se ravisa en voyant que Kanda tendait les bras dans sa direction. Il lui offrait une étreinte. Bien heureux, le maudit s'y plongea. Ils s'embrassèrent dans la foulée, liant leurs visages avec tendresse. Le goût des larmes du blandin ne tarda pas à contaminer le baiser. L'épéiste recula sur un soupir.

« Allez, pleure pu, ça me gonfle. Y avait pas de raison d'imaginer que j'allais te larguer pour ça. On veut la même chose, tout va bien. À partir de maintenant, faut qu'on parle des trucs importants, compris ? »

Le symbiotique hocha la tête. Il savait que Kanda avait raison. Ses craintes n'étaient pas compliquées à envisager. Pourtant, s'il avait été moins apeuré, tout ce serait mieux passé. Maintenant qu'il savait que Kanda partageait ses sentiments, c'était toutefois plus simple de se faire cette réflexion que quand il était bouffé d'incertitude. L'important, c'est que sa peur pouvait à présent être dissipée. C'était un pas en avant pour la confiance entre eux.

Il se sentit plus léger à ces pensées.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que… je ne voulais vraiment pas te perdre. Je vois tes efforts et ton comportement avec moi, mais je ne pouvais être sûr de ce que ça signifiait. Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais peur que ça foute tout en l'air si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. C'est pour ça que je n'osais pas. »

Kanda leva une main. Sous les yeux ébahis d'Allen, il la posa sur sa joue, caressant.

« J'arrive à comprendre ça, mais aie confiance en moi, merde. Tu me perdras pas parce que tu dis ce que tu ressens.

—Je le ferais à l'avenir. Je me sens encore bête. »

Sur un petit rire, le blandin osa lui sourire. Kanda le lui rendit – un sourire typiquement kandesque, quasi invisible, mais beau.

« C'est rien. C'est fini, maintenant. »

Allen hocha la tête, et s'appuya contre sa paume chaude.

« Embrasse-moi encore, s'il te plaît. »

L'épéiste s'exécuta sur un rictus.

Tandis que leurs lèvres, encore humides du précédent baiser, se rejoignaient, Allen s'accrocha au cou de Kanda comme si sa vie en dépendait. Lui vint saisir l'arrière de son crâne, de manière à le rapprocher au maximum. Les langues ne tardèrent pas à s'infiltrer dans les bouches, pendant que leurs souffles redevenaient courts. Tout s'enchaîna sans qu'ils ne pensent à le contrôler. Les mains fouillaient les cheveux, descendaient aux vêtements mal ajustés pour mieux imiter les courbes. L'envie, désertée par leur débâcle, récupérait la maîtrise de leurs corps. Ils respiraient difficilement, mais refusaient de s'arrêter. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils passèrent à mélanger leurs salives, à se frotter l'un contre l'autre, mais la chaleur montait de plus en plus. Tout stress était envolé chez Allen, il était on ne peut plus détendu, d'autant qu'il était rassuré.

C'était assez dérisoire, pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il ne craignait plus rien. Ses insécurités avaient été apaisées. Peut-être qu'il y avait un soupçon d'embarras pour son émotivité… mais il décida de s'en ficher. Kanda ne s'était pas moqué de lui, il l'avait accepté, et lui avait demandé de dire ce qu'il ressentait. La leçon qu'il pouvait tirer de tout ça se résumait simplement : travailler sur lui-même pour être plus assuré. Ne plus taire ce qu'il ressentait. Ne plus avoir peur des réactions des autres quand ça le touchait. Surtout dans son couple. Ça ne se ferait pas en une journée, en plus, il venait à peine d'en prendre conscience. Il fut déterminé à le mettre en pratique.

La langue de Kanda chatouillait son palais, tantôt sa propre langue, et sa lèvre inférieure, quand elle les effleurait. Allen ricana un peu sous le bien-être, ruinant un nouvel assaut du Japonais. Ce dernier glissa ses mains au derrière de son caleçon, son pantalon étant descendu sur ses cuisses, et massa ses fesses. Il recommença à l'embrasser. Le blandin se doutait qu'ils allaient bientôt repartir, et sans qu'il n'ait envie de casser le moment –ils avaient assez discuté comme ça, il profita d'un moment où Kanda plongea dans sa nuque pour ouvrir la bouche :

« Est-ce que… Tu peux me le redire ? »

Kanda recula sa tête, et le regarda, l'air de se demander ce qu'il voulait. En avisant son visage rougissant, il parut le deviner, puisqu'il soupira. Les mains qui se trouvaient sur ses fesses les pressèrent brusquement. Allen hoqueta.

« … Je t'aime autant que j'aime ton cul.

—Pervers ! Faut que tu gâches tout ! »

Malgré ses réprimandes, Allen rit de bon cœur. Kanda eut un rictus.

« J'suis pas un romantique. »

Les sourcils haussés, le maudit bougonna.

« Moi non plus, mais bon…

—Si ça peut te consoler, j'adore ton cul.

—Bakanda ! »

Ils rirent en chœur. Certes, Kanda n'était pas romantique, mais il le lui avait dit deux fois, derrière une boutade la deuxième, et ça comptait beaucoup. Allen rasa ses bras du bout des doigts.

« Dis, moi aussi, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? »

Le brun l'avait fait, alors le jeune Walker avait sincèrement envie d'en faire autant. Il savait bien que son amant détestait ça, aussi, il n'avait jamais osé changer sa manière de s'adresser à lui, de peur qu'il ne soit froissé. Kanda ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que par ce fichu surnom de Moyashi avant aujourd'hui. Leur couple venait de faire une grande avancée. Employer les prénoms passait par là aussi. Kanda resta neutre.

« Si tu veux, » accepta-t-il, « mais pas en public.

—Non, ne t'en fais pas, » un énorme sourire mangeait les joues d'Allen. Il comptait mettre en pratique son autorisation. « Yû… J'ai super envie de toi… »

Son cœur s'emballait toujours autant, ses joues pesaient toujours si ardemment, mais il avait voulu le dire, le montrer, et il l'avait fait. Kanda l'attira à lui avec brusquerie.

« Viens-là, du con. »

Le ricanement d'Allen fut avalé par un rude baiser. Ils mirent peu de temps à récupérer la même fougue qu'il y a quelques instants, et ils finirent au sol. Leurs deux corps sinuaient l'un contre l'autre pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Allen rompit le baiser pour reprendre de l'air, Kanda claquant sa bouche contre sa trempe. Sa main remontait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la sienne froissant son haut.

« Déshabille-toi, » chuchota Kanda.

Se libérant de son étreinte, le blandin grimpa sur lui, le surplombant, et se sentit rougir.

« Déshabille-moi. »

Ça sonnait comme un ordre. Sous lui, Kanda se marrait. Allen faisait aller et venir ses mains sur son torse, ignorant sa gêne. Le brun se redressa, le forçant à arrêter, et il saisit la limite de son débardeur. Il l'ourla, effleurant sa peau douce au passage. Docilement, Allen leva les bras lorsqu'il le remonta au niveau de ses aisselles. Le vêtement lui ébouriffa les cheveux et vola dans la salle, atterrissant plus loin sur le plancher. Kanda fit ensuite serpenter ses doigts sur son torse, jusqu'à la taille abaissée de son pantalon. Il ne le lui retira pas, et poursuivit sa descente. Allen frissonna quand il toucha son bas-ventre. Il empoigna ses cuisses, le faisant glisser en arrière, et lever les pieds. Allen portait encore ses chaussures. Précautionneusement, il les délassa et ôta la chaussette qui entourait son pied en chatouillant doucement l'épiderme.

Le crâne couché, Allen le regardait, restant sage, non sans une certaine impatience. Il se délectait du spectacle, en fait. Kanda leva son deuxième pied, s'occupa de la chaussure, de la chaussette. Une fois le pied dénudé, il en retraça doucement la ligne, l'observant comme une curiosité.

« Ils sont vraiment petits.

—La ferme ! » beugla Allen, s'empourprant.

Kanda ne se préoccupa pas de son ire. Le bout de ses doigts créait un autre chatouillis sur la peau. Bien vite, il lâcha le membre, et revint chercher son pantalon, qu'il tira, emmenant le caleçon avec.

Entièrement nu, Allen détourna le regard, se sachant offert à celui de son amant dans cette position. Il avait maintenant les cuisses sur celles de Kanda, qui s'était avancé. Il avait envie de porter la main à son entrejambe, dans un réflexe pudique d'amoindrir sa nudité, comme il lui arrivait parfois de le faire usuellement, mais il décida de ne pas s'écouter. Il ne se sentait pas si embarrassé que ça, au final. La lueur d'envie qui se miroitait dans les yeux de Kanda l'en dissuadait. Il aima cela. Un doigt s'amusa bientôt à grimper de son genou jusqu'au haut de son torse, pour ensuite effectuer le trajet inverse. Son érection était semi-érigée, ça ne l'empêchait pas de sentir des picotements plaisants dans tout le corps dès que Kanda passait prêt de son bassin.

Kanda lui écarta un peu les cuisses, venant empoigner son membre, auquel il donna un mouvement de pompe léger. Allen s'arqua en arrière, gémissant. L'autre main continuait ses allées et venues. L'épéiste le relâcha, le blandin faisant la moue en l'absence de plaisir. Son amant se mit parfaitement au-dessus de lui. Il lui déroba un baiser avant d'en déposer une série partout sous son menton. Allen comprit ce qu'il allait faire en le sentant taquiner ses tétons de deux index coquins. La petite caresse avait suffi pour le remettre d'aplomb, la sensation vive d'être sur le point d'exploser, de porter un brasier interne, le gagnait encore, plus forte à mesure des secondes.

Les mains du kendoka voyagèrent sur son corps, sur ses muscles, les parcourant, sinuant contre sa blancheur. Ses lèvres baisèrent ses clavicules, laissant des traînées mouillées derrière elles. Quelques secondes, et la bouche fut au niveau de son téton droit. Il le prit entre sa muqueuse, le suçant avidement, sans lâcher son regard, imitant ce qu'il ferait prochainement avec son pénis. Allen gémit, excité. Il sursauta quand Kanda mordilla, bien vite recalé dans sa position par le toucher appuyé de son amant. Il massait toute la chair à sa portée, et sa langue taquinait la petite pointe sans merci. Ses orteils se courbèrent, le plaisir traversant les zones érogènes de son corps. Le Japonais les connaissait toutes, à force, et il fallait dire qu'Allen en était bourré… De longs doigts tâtant son ventre le firent gémir. Kanda lâcha son téton, fonçant sur l'autre.

Entre temps, l'une de ses mains saisit sa verge. La sensation de satisfaction qui traversa Allen fut si palpable qu'il s'en étonna. Kanda le pompa une fois, deux fois, à un rythme soutenu, ses glapissements faisant écho au geste. De la base, sa paume frotta très lentement le sexe engorgé jusqu'au gland. Son pouce en fit le tour, causant une sensation singulièrement intense chez le maudit, qui sursauta à nouveau en ouvrant la bouche sur un cri clôt. Puis, ses doigts s'amusèrent à le malaxer, étalant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'écoulait légèrement. Il était sensible de cet endroit, ces caresses risquaient de lui faire perdre contenance. Allen écartait instinctivement les jambes, lesquelles tremblaient, en voulant plus.

Chaque mouvement heurtait un point qui le faisait se débattre, le plaisir prenant d'assaut ses membres. Il rendait les armes face à ce traitement, et les bruits de succions sur son torse étaient érotiques à souhait. Kanda se remit à caresser son pénis, le dressant de plus en plus. Le blandin était passif, docile devant ses actes, mais ça ne le gênait pas. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux. Il profita d'une accalmie pour glisser tendrement sa main gauche sur le crâne du Japonais, accompagnant son corps plus bas. Kanda lui envoya un petit rictus, sa bouche passant le cap de son nombril. Stratégiquement, il le touchait de manière à lui apporter un plaisir renversant, mais cassait régulièrement son rythme pour qu'Allen ne puisse pas jouir. Il voulait le garder au supplice, vif, et dur.

Les lèvres gonflées, implorantes, le maudit se contracta au moment où la bouche aimée se posa sur son pubis, léchant les fins poils blanchâtres qui s'y trouvaient. La première fois que Kanda l'avait vu entièrement nu, il l'avait taquiné sur cette couleur similaire à sa chevelure. Allen avait allégrement râlé, pour le principe. Enfin de compte, c'était effectivement assez drôle. Il avait expliqué à Kanda qu'il était roux avant d'avoir été maudit, et à sa préadolescence, il avait été lui aussi étonné que sa pilosité ait drastiquement changée. Kanda avait tenté des excuses maladroites. Allen l'avait coupé, lui assurant qu'il ne l'avait vraiment pas mal pris. Ça avait même servi à le détendre dans sa nervosité, ce jour-là. Ils en avaient ri ensemble. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se souvenait de ça maintenant, cependant, il devait taire un petit rire qui menaçait de faire surface.

La langue du kendoka lui causait une sensation de chatouillis. Il léchait son aine, ses cuisses, masturbait mollement son pénis, sans pour autant le prendre en bouche. Allen gémit, de frustration cette fois.

« F-Fais vite, » bégaya-t-il.

Kanda rit, juste avant d'embrasser sa cuisse droite.

« Impatient ?

—Je n'en peux plus… Tu le sais depuis tout à l'heure… »

Il forçait peut-être un peu sur le ton plaintif. Il était tellement excité qu'il ne voulait plus attendre, alors tant pis s'il devait implorer un peu. D'expérience, il savait que Kanda aimait bien les fois où il lui montrait sa tension. Allen avait envie de ne rien cacher. Le rictus du brun vira narquois.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres, Moyashi.

—Appelle-moi Allen, Bakanda ! »

Le blandin s'était redressé pour le foudroyer du regard, mais il fut contraint de rebasculer en arrière promptement. Kanda venait de le prendre en bouche sans aucune forme de cérémonie. Sa tête se renversa pendant qu'un long gémissement lui échappa en pénétrant l'étroite cavité. L'exquise sensation d'humidité entoura son sexe. Ses mains se crispèrent contre le sol rêche de la salle. Kanda recula la tête, entourant simplement son gland, le tapotant du bout de la langue, pour mieux redescendre sur sa longueur. La bouche d'Allen était grande ouverte, l'air bloqué dans sa gorge et son corps tendu. C'était tellement bon qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de jouir. Il savait que le brun ne le laisserait pas faire. Ce serait une torture. Mais une torture délicieuse, qu'il avait hâte de subir.

Kanda s'aidait de sa main droite pour maintenir sa virilité. De la gauche, il malaxa gentiment ses bourses. Ce fut néanmoins intense, si bien que le blandin ferma les yeux. Il essaya de les ouvrir, ne pouvant les garder que durement plissés. Il siffla entre ses dents, Kanda parvenant à la base de son sexe. Allen rouvrit grand les yeux. Il était dans sa gorge – et c'était tellement serré, tellement agréable… Sa langue frottait le dessous de sa verge. Sans pouvoir se contrôler, il alla appuyer la tête de Kanda d'une main, lui lançant bientôt un regard d'excuse devant son expression de légère surprise, montrant qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Allen le laissa se redresser, pour reprendre son manège délectable. Il pressait encore ses deux boules de chair. Un petit cri quitta sa gorge au moment où il pénétra pour la deuxième fois celle du Japonais.

Cette fois, Allen caressa simplement le crâne de son amant, ses cheveux noirs soyeux, perdu entre sa tendresse et le désir. Il finit par enserrer sa queue de cheval, trouvant l'élastique qu'il détacha. Kanda ne s'en offusqua pas, il continuait simplement sa besogne. Les deux mains d'Allen fouillèrent bientôt ses cheveux. Il savait que Kanda était sensible du cuir chevelu et, s'il n'était pas des plus câlins, il lui avait confié apprécier les caresses à cet endroit. Encore une fois, malgré sa timidité, le blandin aimait faire plaisir à son amant et participer. Quelques fois, il arrivait à être entreprenant. Se laisser faire n'était pas ne rien faire, de toute façon. De temps à autre, en même temps qu'il était englouti entièrement, soumis aux frottements érotiques et à l'humidité omniprésente, ses propres caresses débordaient sur le front du Japonais, ses tempes, son crâne.

La salive commençait à s'accroître dans la bouche de Kanda, et à couler le long de son menton. Un frisson de plaisir lui arracha un « Ah » tonitruant. Paradoxalement, alors que tout était génial, il eut le réflexe de relever ses mains pour les mettre devant sa bouche, gêné de sa réaction. Kanda relâcha son pénis, un épais filet de bave reliant encore sa bouche au gland.

« Cache pas tes sons. Je veux tout entendre. »

Allen avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ok… Tu as bientôt fini ? Je suis vraiment trop excité…

—Ça va venir, t'inquiète pas. Pense à ce que tu ressentiras quand je serai en toi après tout ça.

—Si j'y pense, je crois que je ne vais pas résister. Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis que j'ai envie, Yû. »

Cramoisi, le blandin fixait son amant. Kanda ricana.

Ses yeux sombres le sondèrent brièvement, puis il le reprit en entier. Allen se soumit volontiers aux vagues de bien-être saisissantes. Il y eut d'autres cris, mais il ne fit aucun effort pour les retenir, voulant plaire à l'autre, et n'en ressentant petit à petit qu'un embarras léger. Il aimait ce que lui faisait Kanda, il en voulait plus, il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête – c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il n'avait pas à avoir honte de devenir bruyant, puisque ça signifiait que l'acte était plaisant, qu'il perdait le contrôle. C'était le but de tout ça. Que le plaisir l'emporte sur le reste. Ses tressautements augmentèrent, ses membres relaxés au possible. Les va-et-vient de Kanda devenaient un délice.

Si le Japonais ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait… Bordel…

Le frisson reconnaissable éclot dans son bas-ventre, d'une violence inouïe. Allen se cambra, et quand il fut sur le point de s'abandonner à la jouissance, Kanda libéra son membre. La frustration remplaça le plaisir, avec une intensité jumelle. Il toisa son amant d'une expression courroucée :

« Bakanda, tu…

—Rappelle-toi de ce qui est prévenu. »

Derrière son sourire goguenard, Allen vit qu'il était essoufflé. Il massait sa gorge d'une main, et la bave au coin de sa bouche était épaisse. Malgré sa frustration, l'Anglais voulait toujours aller plus loin, et il reconnaissait que jouir maintenant aurait été, certes, libérateur, mais un gâchis à côté du plaisir à venir. Même si c'était agaçant.

« Tourne-toi, » lui intima Kanda.

Allen s'exécuta. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, sur ses genoux, la tête juste en face de la porte. Une montée d'angoisse le gagna – et s'évanouit à peine Kanda commença à embrasser ses fesses. Il mordilla la peau réactive, écartant les deux cercles de chair bondées. Sa langue se faufila entre eux, et rencontra son trou. Le symbiotique déglutit à la sensation – chatouilleux. Son regard s'agrandit quand il sentit l'amas de bave contre son anus, que la langue étalait gentiment, poussant la résistance du muscle et caressant l'entrée. Ça ne tarda pas à devenir agréable. D'une main, Kanda retourna presser ses testicules, la double sensation étourdissant Allen. L'humidité s'accumula autour de ses yeux, il dut de nouveau les fermer. Ce n'était pas un plaisir incommensurable, ni même aussi bon que tout à l'heure, mais c'était toujours une intensité qui le faisait chavirer intérieurement.

Les caresses buccales durèrent un petit temps, au bout duquel Allen finit par sentir un doigt pousser son anus. Comme avec le lubrifiant, il rentra sans mal, suivi par un deuxième. Le liquide n'était peut-être pas aussi abondant, mais il y avait relativement peu de différence. Le blandin fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la salive fonctionne si facilement dans ces conditions… Mais Kanda savait ce qu'il faisait, après tout. Ce dernier continuait de lécher l'anneau musculaire. Allen s'abandonna au toucher de ses doigts, impatient du moment où ils rencontreraient sa prostate. Cependant, il avouait qu'à l'heure actuelle, après tout ce remue-ménage dans ses émotions et toute cette excitation, être doigté ne lui suffisait pas. Il voulait le membre du kendoka en lui. Le fait de savoir que son souhait était tout proche d'être réalisé ne l'encourageait pas à se calmer, au contraire… Un éclair de plaisir lui coûta un gémissement aigu. La frustration réattaqua Allen de pair. Il avait tellement envie de plus… Il se retenait de lui demander de le prendre. En plus de sa gêne, il préférait encore laisser Kanda juge de la préparation, pour ne pas risquer d'avoir mal.

Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate, Kanda se permettait des mouvements plus prompts en lui, éveillant chacun de ses nerfs internes. Le plaisir partait de son intérieur pour jaillir dans son sexe. L'ayant déjà expérimenté, Allen savait qu'il était capable de jouir sans être masturbé s'il était doigté suffisamment longtemps ou pénétré avec un certain angle. En le touchant de cette façon, c'était ce que Kanda se trouvait sur le point de provoquer chez lui. Allen se laissait faire de bonne grâce. Il aurait, bon dieu, prié pour qu'il le fasse jouir sur le champ. Il luttait pour se rappeler qu'il préférait jouir quand le brun serait en lui. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il attendait ça. Connaissant le sadisme de Kanda, il était quasi sûr que l'enfoiré le faisait exprès.

Au bout de deux bonnes minutes supplémentaires, quand Allen se mit réellement à voir des étoiles, il se résigna à supplier :

« Yû, » articula-t-il faiblement, « je ne peux vraiment pas attendre.

—Tu te sens prêt ?

—Ça fait quelques minutes, déjà. » Il eut un rire nerveux. « Je te veux en moi. »

Les doigts du Japonais le quittèrent. Allen se retourna, se couchant sur le dos, levant les jambes. Il voulait être pris dans cette position. Même si elle était, théoriquement, moins confortable, il était assez souple et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait voir le visage de Kanda, et pouvoir l'embrasser. Ce qui était, il fallait le dire, plus facile comme ça. Il dévorait Kanda du regard. Et s'irritait de le voir encore couvert.

« Déshabille-toi, » lui demanda-t-il.

Kanda obéit. Contrairement à ce qui s'était passé pour lui, Allen ne le fit pas à sa place. Ils auraient dû au début, lors des préliminaires, mais les choses s'étaient enchainées autrement, Kanda s'était concentré sur lui et s'était mis de côté. Ils n'avaient plus l'énergie d'entamer le processus de séduction dans le sens inverse en prenant le temps de se taquiner. Ils étaient déjà on ne peut plus séduits, conquis. Vaincus. Le kendoka s'arrachait ses vêtements avec une hâte manifeste, illustrant totalement son propos. Allen rigola en le regardant lancer ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la salle, et ses autres vêtements en vrac.

L'impatience fut récompensée. Après un temps d'attente moindre, tout de même longuet aux yeux des deux garçons, Kanda se positionna à l'entrée d'Allen.

Il y eut un contact visuel intense pendant que le brun frotta son gland contre l'anus dilaté, en s'avançant délicatement. Enfin, n'ayant résolument plus l'envie d'attendre éternellement, il le pénétra sur un sifflement. Allen se mordit la joue à la brûlure familière. Kanda avait raison, le contact était un peu plus rude, cependant, tout cela renforçait son sentiment d'être rempli. À sa plus grande satisfaction. Il se sentait bien, et il était prêt à accroître leur désir, pour mieux l'atténuer. Il n'attendait que ça, en vérité. Kanda le pénétra jusqu'à la garde, ses testicules claquant contre ses fesses. Allen frémit, saisi par l'excitation.

Il suffisait de ça, et rien d'autre ne comptait à présent.

Cherchant son autorisation du regard, qui lui fut accordée, Kanda harponna ses hanches et commença à bouger.

Allen jugea cela merveilleux.

Chaque allée et venue du membre épais de l'épéiste le faisait gémir de bien-être, les pics de plaisirs envoyés depuis sa prostate submergeant son corps. Il était totalement ouvert et à sa merci, d'une manière optimale. C'est dans ces instants qu'Allen se faisait surprendre par son affection pour le Japonais, qu'il pouvait sans risque qualifier d'amour, maintenant. Ça pouvait sonner tarte, mais il l'aimait tellement que ça le rendait heureux…

L'Anglais exhala. Kanda imposait de plus en plus son rythme, lequel devenait soutenu au fur et à mesure que ses propres gémissements rauques envahissaient la pièce. Allen ne s'en plaignait nullement, bien au contraire. Il finit, en dépit de ses réticences, à lui demander de le prendre plus fort, accompagné de bégaiement. Kanda l'embrassa fougueusement en s'exécutant. Le blandin se sentait englouti dans le bien-être après chaque impact en lui. Le fait seul de le sentir rentrer lui envoyait de doux frissons.

Son amant accéléra ses coups de reins, les mains sur ses hanches caressant la peau au passage. Allen fermait les yeux. Lui caressait le buste de Kanda, des épaules jusqu'au ventre, sachant que ça contribuait à exciter ce dernier. Fatigué de la distance entre leurs visages, il entreprit de l'attirer dans une série de baisers desquels ils n'émergeaient que pour respirer violemment, ou faire retentir leur plaisir. Le sexe du kendoka épousait son antre, comme il savait si bien le faire, et les nerfs de sa prostate étaient tous aux aguets, encore plus qu'avec ses doigts. Petit à petit, Allen bougeait le bassin, devenant pressé. Il ondulait en suivant les mouvements de balancier de Kanda, pour mieux les anticiper et les compléter. De temps à autre, il rougissait à l'entente de murmures du brun, qui lui vantait son intérieur serré, doux, et chaud. Ça le gênait énormément quand Kanda faisait ce genre de petits commentaires, tout en l'électrisant intérieurement. Il était heureux que son amant prenne du plaisir grâce à lui, tout comme il se réjouissait fortement des sensations apportées par leur union.

Un énième baiser, un énième jeu de langue, une bouche dans un cou, une main sur un des pectoraux, pinçant un téton, le sexe à son entrée, au fond de lui, en lui, ressortant, le quittant, pour mieux le prendre d'assaut. Les gestes se perdaient entre les gémissements, les mots s'oubliaient, eux-mêmes s'oubliaient. La main d'Allen finit par se lier à celle de Kanda, toujours à la recherche d'affection, en même temps que la chaleur dans son ventre, celle qu'il avait déjà qualifiée de brasier, le dominait entièrement. La sueur perlait sur le front du Japonais, et le blandin savait qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état. Un à-coup contre sa prostate le fit s'arquer. Kanda modifia un peu l'angle de sa pénétration. Il ne fallut pas plus pour qu'Allen se sente perdre pied.

_Comme ça, je t'en supplie. Comme ça. N'arrête pas. N'arrête surtout pas. Oh merde. Oh mon dieu._

L'Anglais s'égarait entre ces pensées similaires, un écho répétitif d'un refrain représentatif de sa concupiscence. Il allait jouir, peut-être que Kanda jouirait le premier, il n'en savait rien, mais il n'espérait pas. La dureté du sexe en lui était impressionnante. Il était sûr qu'il le sentirait encore toute la soirée, bien après qu'ils aient terminé. Finalement, il n'eut bientôt plus envie de jouir, il voulait partager ça aussi longtemps que possible.

La deuxième main de Kanda vint alors trouver la sienne.

« Allen, » appela la voix de l'épéiste, « Regarde-moi. »

Le susnommé s'exécuta promptement, la chaleur dans son ventre grimpant de quelques degrés sous le soleil bleuté de Kanda. Un brusque coup de rein fut donné à l'intérieur de lui. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, sur un son aigu, et Kanda ferma légèrement les yeux, comme s'il accusait un frisson. Il ne dit mot, se comptant de fixer Allen, lequel faisait de même. Ainsi, il voyait sa silhouette, son regard, aller et venir au-dessus de lui, fluctuer légèrement, et ses jambes relevées le tirèrent un petit peu. Il était cependant assez souple pour ne pas s'en plaindre. Il devait faire un effort pour se garder en position, vu que le brun ne le retenait plus, et celui-ci se plaça tout à fait à son extrémité. Allen le laissa faire, pantelant. Il était parfaitement au fait de ce qui allait se produire. Kanda taquina son trou, et s'enfonça en lui d'un dur mouvement –violent. Il atteignit sa prostate de plein fouet.

Le blandin se mordit la lèvre à sang. Son intérieur se resserra tout aussi brutalement qu'il venait d'être assailli. Il cria. C'était _génial_. Kanda n'avait pas lâché son regard, et c'était dur pour lui de ne pas flancher. D'embarras, ainsi que sous le plaisir. Ils se ré-embrassèrent. Kanda mordilla doucement la peau labiale, léchant le liquide carmin. Il bougeait en lui avec frénésie. Ses mains s'accrochaient éperdument aux siennes, leurs doigts entremêlés. Allen explosait sous le bien-être. C'était comme si son corps était consumé lentement, comme une traînée de poudre laissée par sa résistance jusqu'à la violence de l'orgasme à venir.

Le Japonais se remit à chuchoter à son oreille, ne quittant pas le registre coquin, mais débordant sur celui du tendre. Allen sentit que ce qui le retenait de jouir n'était qu'à une ou deux vagues de plaisir. Son excitation excessive avait tué sa réflexion.

De leurs yeux aux lèvres, il n'y avait pas place au moindre doute. Allen se rendait compte d'à quel point il avait pu être stupide. Attirant Kanda pour un dernier baiser, il le rompit en sentant ses membres trembler.

« J-Je crois que je v-vais…

—Jouis. »

Le jeune Walker n'eut pas à se faire dire deux fois. Il laissa libre court au plaisir, qui gravit de sa prostate jusqu'à son sexe dressé, puis dans tout le reste de son corps. La torpeur implosa et il éjacula. L'intensité de l'orgasme le choqua presque – il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle plénitude. Les yeux grands, il haletait, la respiration sifflante, tout le corps sujet aux tiraillements de bonheur. Tandis qu'il se remettait tout juste de la jouissance, la semence de celle du Japonais se déversa en lui. Ils furent deux à perdre le contrôle de leur rythme respiratoire. Leurs regards ne se quittaient toujours pas. D'un mouvement commun, ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, avec les braises du désir, et un tendre apaisement.

Kanda se retira, Allen se mordant la lèvre en le sentant le vide en lui. Leurs corps nus se collèrent, les bras se refermant en une étreinte douce.

Le blandin sourit en recevant un baiser sur le front.

« C'était parfait.

—Ouais. »

Kanda souriait aussi, pour une rare fois. Pleinement. Il se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu étais gêné, mais tu m'as semblé plus à l'aise que d'habitude. J'ai adoré ça. »

Il l'embrassa encore. Bien que ne voulant pas ruiner le moment, le blandin voulut être franc.

« Je promets pas de me montrer aussi peu embarrassé à chaque fois, mais… Je suis toujours à l'aise, Yû. Dans le fond, sans ma pudeur, je me sens super bien avec toi, sinon je ne tiendrai pas autant à nous. Crois-moi.

—Je l'ai compris, t'inquiète pas. » Kanda lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec complaisance. « Va falloir nettoyer.

—Gâche pas ma joie ! » râla le blandin.

Il engloba un regard circulaire sur la salle, et oui… Il allait y avoir besoin d'un sacré nettoyage. Ils avaient bien mis le bazar. Kanda lâcha un « tch ». Ça l'amusait. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas.

« On retourne dans la chambre après ? J'ai envie de câlins. »

Techniquement, ils étaient déjà en train de se câliner, mais une chambre serait plus appropriée pour ça. D'autant que rester ici trop longtemps pouvait les amener à se faire surprendre. Ils avaient déjà eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été interrompu. En repensant à ses cris, brièvement, Allen paniqua. Il espéra qu'ils n'avaient pas été trop bruyants…

Kanda coupa ses pensées par un soupir.

« Ouais mais je te préviens, je passe pas ma soirée à faire ça.

—Aucun problème, » lui sourit le symbiotique, ses joues reprenant des couleurs. « J'ai juste envie d'un peu de tendresse, après cet après-midi. Si ça ne te dit pas, c'est pas grave. »

Un nouveau soupir éclot. Le Japonais lui colla une pichenette sur le front.

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie, Baka Moyashi. »

L'Anglais sentit ses joues se gonfler, il voulut protester, mais avant qu'il ne puisse le faire, Kanda reprit durement :

« Allen. » Le blandin le regarda comme s'il avait vu un fantôme – ça faisait trop bizarre. « Comment t'as pu croire que j'allais te jeter rien que parce que tu m'aimais ? Tu crois que je m'investirais autant dans la relation sinon ? »

Allen fut étonné qu'il en reparle, puis détourna le regard. Il eut un petit rire, se sentant bête. Encore une fois, il pouvait comprendre la réaction de Kanda. Il s'était bien senti trahi que Lavi ait eu peur de lui dire la vérité sur ses liens avec Kanda, et en amour, c'était une réaction encore plus vexante.

« Non. » Il prit une lente inspiration. « Je sais que c'est de ma faute. J'ai du mal avec le fait d'être proche de quelqu'un… physiquement. Et dans l'émotionnel aussi.

—Tu crois que moi non ?

—Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît. »

Kanda se tut.

« J'ai du mal avec ça, donc, mais je tiens beaucoup à nous. Je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, j'avais vraiment la peur panique que tu me rejettes. Je suis désolé d'avoir pleuré comme un bébé et de m'être emballé tout de suite. » Retour du rire nerveux. « Disons que ça eut l'effet sur moi que plus je me sentais bien avec toi, plus j'avais peur de tout perdre parce que je m'attachais. Et je ne sais pas, je crois que je ne m'étais jamais posé beaucoup de question sur le fait d'être intime avant d'être avec toi. »

Allen chercha le regard de son amant, lequel effleurait gentiment son épaule du bout des doigts. Ça l'encouragea à se livrer.

« J'ai appris ça sur le tas, et ça continue. Je pense que ça y est pour beaucoup dans ma gêne aussi. Je sais que j'aurais dû plus exprimer mes émotions avec toi. Et je te le reproche pas, mais comme tu le fais peu, et que ça t'es déjà arrivé de me taquiner… Je ne savais pas trop si tu me jugeais ou pas. »

Le Japonais parut réfléchir à ses mots.

« J'ai pas le besoin d'exprimer ce que je ressens, tu le sais. J'sais que ça peut te bloquer, c'pour ça que j'fais des efforts. Moi aussi, j'ai du mal avec les relations. Y a eu une période où je méprisais l'émotivité des autres parce que j'en voyais pas l'intérêt. C'est plus le cas, j'ai compris avec le temps que c'était stupide. Que je t'ai chambré veut pas dire que je me moque sérieusement de toi, Allen. J'ai pas la gêne au même niveau que toi, mais je respecte. On s'est fait la promesse de parler de ce qui est important tout à l'heure. Tu sais ce que je pense de ceux qui font des paroles en l'air. » Le maudit hocha la tête. « Même si tu te dis que c'est con, si ça te travaille, tu peux le dire. Alors ça marche ?

—Ça court.

—Tch. T'es con. »

Ils scellèrent leur accord d'un baiser, se souriant mutuellement. Puis, Kanda donna une petite tape sur le fessier de l'Anglais, accusant un regard fâché.

« Allez, on se bouge. On pourra faire un deuxième round une fois dans la chambre, si tu veux. Là, je serai ravi d'y passer la soirée. »

Allen leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.

« Yû, t'es un véritable obsédé.

—C'est un câlin comme un autre.

—Idiot. »

Kanda affichait un sourire pervers, qu'Allen finit par imiter. Il aurait peut-être l'opportunité de se venger un petit peu…

« Je peux être au-dessus ? Je me sens pas d'être en dessous une deuxième fois avec tout ça. C'était très bon, mais c'est plus douloureux que d'habitude après. Et tu m'as mis un de ces coups de rein ! »

Plissant le front, l'épéiste le dévisagea :

« C'était trop ?

—Hein ? Non, pas du tout, je blaguais ! C'était très bien… Mais c'était quand même rude, je dois l'avouer.

—Je dois en déduire que t'aimes bien quand c'est un peu brutal ? »

Allen acquiesça. Il aimait aussi la douceur, cependant, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« Tu me laisseras prendre ma revanche ? »

Le sourire du kendoka grossit.

« Vendu. »

Ils entreprirent de nettoyer la salle et quittèrent les lieux, prêts à passer une soirée ensemble, à continuer de s'aimer. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient exorcistes, Allen avait chaud en cœur en voyant qu'ils étaient un jeune couple comme un autre. Ils avaient faits un grand pas en avant dans la communication ce soir, autant lui que Kanda. Ça ne pourrait qu'être bénéfique pour leur relation. Il en était heureux. Ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils partageraient une complicité si complète, même s'il n'était pas sûr que sa pudeur lui fiche la paix à chaque fois. Il l'espérait néanmoins.

Qui avait vraiment fondu, et qui avait vraiment claqué des dents ? C'était toute une affaire d'interprétation, que seuls les protagonistes pouvaient réellement effectuer. Ils étaient deux, après tout, ça laissait de multiples possibilités.

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Alors petit mot de la fin, vous aurez vu que l'un des thèmes du texte est la verbalisation des sentiments. Ça faisait un moment que je voulais le traiter, puisque c'est assez mal vu en terme de qualité dans la romance, et je trouve ça assez bête, honnêtement. Tout simplement parce que c'est naturel, enfin de compte. Bien sûr, je grince des fois moi-même en lisant des histoires assez cucul la praline où la réflexion reste très superficielle et manque de maturité, ça m'est arrivé maintes fois aussi de féliciter des auteurs qui s'en passaient parce que c'était sympa et beau de décrire certaines choses sans les nommer. Néanmoins, que la romance où le sentimentalisme est banni devienne un synonyme de qualité supérieur, je ne suis pas d'accord et je ne vois pas en quoi ça doit être tabou de rentrer au fond des choses, de temps en temps :p. Décrire un couple aimant qui se déclare son affection sans problème, c'est pas forcément un mal, à mon sens.
> 
> Ici on a deux cas au travers des persos, Kanda qui ne le fait pas de lui-même parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin et Allen qui en a besoin mais qui n'ose pas, ce qui fait que ça devient source de souffrance et d'insécurité pour lui. Il finit par le faire quand il craque et il voit que ça n'a pas d'incidence, ce qui lui fait prendre conscience que s'exprimer sans crainte, c'est mieux dans son cas, et qu'ils arrivent à dialoguer ensemble. Le texte décrit un moment de leur relation où ils cherchent encore leur équilibre, donc ils hésitent un peu et se trompent, d'autant que je trouvais que ça illustrait bien la démarche du texte ^^.
> 
> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas :D !
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir d'échanger sur ce genre de textes ! Je suis assez curieuse de ce que vous aurez pensé de cette histoire, et de sa façon d'aborder les choses :).
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
